


Cherished

by Sakshi_thedreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Play Little Severus Snape, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakshi_thedreamer/pseuds/Sakshi_thedreamer
Summary: "When you have survived something that almost destroyed you and have clawed your way back to normalcy, little by little you think everything will be alright from now on. You are desperate to put the nightmares of your past behind you looking for the smallest ray of hope. You clutch even the tiniest bit convincing yourself that they are signs that point towards a bright future."Severus' world came crashing down on him when he was classified as a little in his 7th year. The responsibility of him fell on Minerva Albus and Poppy.  He lost all hopes after Lily's death. After so many years of being alone Severus has always lived with the thought of not having a proper guardian. Will Severus be able to accept Harry as his guardian???Will Harry be able to provide the love and care severus needed that too with death eaters on the loose???- Set after the final battle (Post War)Want to find out the answers to these questions?? What are you waiting for!!! Get yourself comfortable with soothing mug of coffee and read on. Enjoy the rollercoaster of love, care and pain with Severus and Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Classifications- A quick look overღ**

Everyone in the wizarding world above the age of sixteen has to be classified.

The witch or wizard needs to take the classification potion. Once ingested the colour of the aura that shimmers around the certain witch or wizard would give us the knowledge of the classification the person falls into.

☆☆☆

The Classifications may be of the following types-

1) Neutral- 51%  
2) Alpha- 13%  
3) Omega- 13%  
4)Master- 9%  
5)Pet-9%  
6) Guardian- 2.5%  
7) little- 2.5%

☆☆☆

**Neutrals**

Neutrals are normal wizards who can be paired with anyone no matter what their classification is.

☆☆☆

** Alphas and Omega **

Alphas are normal wizards with traits that are not usually found in an average witch or wizard such as an uncommon eye colour and a scar above their collarbone.  
Alphas and Omega are sex partners and satisfy each others need of blood through the marking.

☆☆☆

** Master and Pet **

Masters and pets normally work together but in rare cases the master has the right to set his slave free and let them live their life according to their will.  
Master are superiors and can order their pets around as and how they wish. Masters can be cruel as well as calm as per the nature of the person classified.

☆☆☆

** Guardians and Littles **

Littles are cute and fun loving. Most of the witches and wizards with this classification have a depressing past. They act much younger than their normal age. They are answerable to no one but their own guardians who are bound to protect them and are the only ones who have the authority to punish their Littles.

In rare cases littles transform into a toddler when experiencing a load of emotions or are upset.

Guardians are people classified to love and care for their Littles.

☆☆☆

The different auras according to the category of classification are-  
1) Neutral- Yellow  
2) Alpha- Red  
3) Omega- Orange  
4)Master- Purple  
5)Pet- White  
6) Guardian- Green  
7) little- Baby Blue

☆☆☆

** Classifications **

Albus Dumbledore- Neutral

Bellatrix Lestrange- Master

Draco Malfoy- Alpha

Harry Potter- Guardian

Hermione Granger- Omega

Lucius Malfoy- Neutral

Minerva McGonagall- Neutral

Narcissa Malfoy- Neutral

Pansy Parkinson- Neutral

Poppy Promfrey- Neutral

Severus Snape- Little  
  


☆☆☆


	2. ღ

**☆Disclaimer** **☆**

The author doesn't own any characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. They all belong to JK Rowling....

☆☆☆

The quotes used in every chapter belong to their respective writers.

☆☆☆

** ☆Copyright Notice☆ **

Copyright © 2020 Sakshi Agarwal  
@sakahiagarwal017

All rights reserved.  
This book or any portion there of may not be reproduced or used without the prior written permission of the copyright owner except for the brief quotations in a book review...

☆☆☆

⚠️ **Warnings** ⚠️

\- Mention of ABUSE.  
\- Adult wetting and spanking.  
-Self Harm

  
The readers are advised not to read if they aren't comfortable with the mentioned themes.

☆☆☆

**☆** ** Note ** **☆**

You are requested to correct any typos or any other mistake you find in any of the chapters. Remember you are just a PM away from the author. Feel free to contact.

☆☆☆

**☆Dedications** **☆**

To each and everyone who believes in the power of true love and kindness....

☆☆☆

**☆NOTE TO READERS** **☆**

**It's illegal to drink and drive but not drink and read perhaps not alcohol but a large mug of hot steaming coffee...**

A good book in hand ,a large soothing mug of hot steaming coffee, a song playing through your ear buds and a comfortable place to lie down is all you need to let your imagination run wild and enter a world of your own away from all the worries. It's a fantasy with a perfect life...

Wish you a happy reading...

☆☆☆

**☆Acknowledgements☆**

Unlike the long list of acknowledgements I'd like to offer my devout thanks to the significant person behind this book, Mandancie. She has always been the backbone for every word that went into the book. What could I say about her unfathomable faith in me and Drive! She's been lending her hand in every up and down and encouraging me to continue when I wanted to give up. So, thank you my dear for having helped me recognize my potential....  
Last but not the least I would like to thank each and every one of you for spending your precious time with my thoughts and read my words. I owe it to all of you.  
Now that I am finished with Thanksgiving I want you to take a sip of your coffee and enjoy the roller coaster of love and care with Severus and Harry....

☆☆☆


	3. A New Day has Comeღ

Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them. That only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like.

**★★★**

It was the end of Harry's last class. He stretched his arms above his head as he walked towards his chambers.

A faint sound of crying could be heard.

Harry stopped walking, not sure if he heard something or not.

Again, there was a sound of crying. This time a little bit louder.

Harry followed the sounds until he came across a small child sitting on the floor of the corridor. Harry rushed over to the child and knelt beside the toddler.

The child had his fists against his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. The cries broke Harry's heart. He looked up and down the corridor seeing if there was someone or something that could give him a clue as to how this child got here.

"Hey," Harry said softly.

The child lowered his fists. When he saw the man in front of him, he stretched out his arms, wanting to be picked up. Harry obliged.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, slightly bouncing the child in his arms. "Where did you come from?"

No answer. The child laid his head on Harry's shoulder as if wanting comfort. Harry willingly gave it to the child. Harry held the child until the tears slowed, and there were only slight hiccups.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked soothingly. "Let's get you cleaned up and see where you belong."

Taking another look around, Harry checked if someone would come rushing to claim the child. When he saw no one, he continued his trek to his chambers. When Harry got inside, he glanced down at the child and saw that the tears had stopped. He was sucking on his thumb, looking around.

"Well," Harry said, sitting down on the chair in front of the fireplace. "Let's take a look at you."

Harry pushed the child back so that he could get a good look at the child. The child squirmed when he was taken away but didn't cry. Harry conjured a warm flannel to wipe the dried tear streaks off the soft cheeks.

Harry heard a pop come from his kitchenette. Getting up with the child in his arms, he saw a bottle filled with milk on the counter.

"Baba," the child squealed, reaching out.

The movement was so sudden that Harry almost dropped the child. Once he got a good hold on the child again, he reached for the bottle. The child quickly grasped it and put it in his mouth and began drinking. Harry kept hold of the bottle so that it would stay stable.

"I guess you were hungry," Harry said, sitting back down on his armchair.

Harry smiled at the pleased look on the child's face as he drank.

"Who are you, little one? Where did you come from?"

Once the bottle was finished, Harry sat the child up and started rubbing and softly patting his back to release any trapped air. A small burp came after a few seconds.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, smiling.

Harry was rewarded with a huge smile. Harry felt a warm feeling all over his body, seeing the child smile. It seemed to lighten the child's face.

"Well," Harry said, "nNw, we must figure out your name."

"Ev."

Harry looked down at the child. "Ev," Harry repeated.

The child shook his head adamantly. Soft strains of hair whipping across his face. "Ev."

Harry furrowed his brows, trying to decipher what the child was meaning to say.

"Sev?"

"Ya," Sev nodded, clapping his hands.

Happy that he now knew the child's name, Harry transfigured different items in his sitting room into toys and stuff so that the child could play. He sat Sev on the floor. Sev walked, well waddled, over to the toys, and started playing. Harry was so entranced by the child playing that he sat down and joined in.

They played for a while until there was another pop on the small table. Harry looked and saw the food sitting there. He didn't remember calling for supper but didn't think much about it. He gathered the child in his arms, and they sat at the table. There were two plates, each with the same things, but one had been neatly sliced into small pieces as if for a child to eat.

After dinner, Harry took Sev to the bathroom to bathe him. There was so much food on Sev's clothes that Harry wondered if he got any of it in his mouth. After the bath, there were several items on the counter. Again, Harry didn't think twice about where it came from.

Getting Sev settled in bed, Harry went to the sitting room and straightened up. He went to take a shower and went to bed himself. He never felt so tired in his life, but strangely enough, he felt content.

***

The next morning, Harry woke up to his usual routine. He got dressed, ordered some coffee from the house elves and read his copy of the Daily Prophet before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were no toys scattered across the floor. There was no crib with a small toddler sleeping in his room, not that he noticed. It was just a usual morning for him.

Not everyone was having a usual morning. Down in the dungeons, a particular Potions professor was worrying about what happened last night. Severus nervously paced back and forth in his sitting room. He was distraught.

Harry finished his coffee. He cast a Tempus Charm and saw that he still had an hour before breakfast was served, so he decided to check on his lesson plan for this morning as well as get the graded scrolls in his satchel. When Harry looked on the desk, he was shocked to see that nothing was done. His brow furrowed, trying to think why he didn't finish his grading.

Why the fuck aren't these lesson plans, and grading finished? Harry cursed himself. What the hell happened last night?

Harry sat down behind his desk and quickly put together a pop up quiz for his classes. It would be a review day, and tonight, he would hunker down and get his grading finished.

Severus remembered everything that happened last night. In his final year of Hogwarts, he, like every other student that reached their seventh year, had to be classified. Severus was classified as a Little with simulating circumstances. Severus could function as an adult as long as he had a few hours a day in his Little headspace. If things got too overwhelming for him, Severus could change into a toddler. Only a few people knew about Severus' classification namely: Minerva, Poppy, and Albus. They weren't Guardians that were classified to take care of Littles, but they knew Severus' situation and helped him as much as they could.

Because Severus wanted to keep his classification a secret, Hogwarts itself helped. If anyone encountered Little Severus, they would not remember having seen him or taken care of him the next day. The house-elves would put everything back the way it was, and Severus would be back in his chambers in the dungeons.

This time it was different. Severus felt a connection when Harry picked him up. Harry soothed him, fed him, and played with him. Harry made him feel so special. Deep down, Severus knew that Harry was his Guardian. After so many years of being alone and so many times of being rejected, Severus found his Guardian.

He knew he should be happy about it, but his heart ached at the possibility of Harry's rejection.

"Why would he want to be burdened with me?" Severus said as he paced. "I could ask him. Why would he agree? I bullied him for six years for Merlin's sake. What's the worst that could happen? Harry would dismiss me."

That alone made his throat burn and tears pooled his eyes.

The flames flared green, and Poppy walked out of the fireplace. When she saw Severus close to tears, she rushed over to him, put her arms around him, walked him to the sofa and sat with him, holding him until he calmed down.

She comforted Severus without any words. Severus appreciated how everyone loved him and valued his privacy at the same time.

***

Harry was sitting at the head table, eating, when Draco sat beside him, nodding his greeting. Draco noticed Harry's far off look.

"Everything all right?" Draco asked, filling his plate.

"Yeah," Harry said dismissively. "Why?" he asked, looking at Draco.

"You just seemed off," Draco shrugged.

After the war, Harry and Draco became great friends. There was no more rivalry between them. They agreed that the past didn't matter. They would only live in the present and look forward to the future.

No one noticed that the Potions Professor was sitting at breakfast that morning.

***

Two weeks passed and Harry was starting to get worried. Several things began occurring. First, his relationship with Snape was changing. It was no longer just a working relationship. Harry was feeling protective towards the man. It was odd; the man was almost twenty years older than him. Also, there were chunks of his day when he couldn't remember what happened. At first, Harry dismissed the issue. But now, it was happening more frequently. The weekend was fast approaching again. Harry felt that he needed to talk to Draco about this.

The next day Harry fire-called Draco to his chambers.

"You do know," Draco said, yawning, "It's Saturday. We are allowed to sleep in."

Draco sat down at the small table. There was a tea service waiting, so Draco helped himself.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said.

Draco saw that Harry looked stressed.

"Har, you all right?" Draco asked seriously.

"I don't know, Dray," Harry said, sitting down at the small table across from Draco. "Something is wrong. I'm starting to forget chunks of days."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"It's not all the time," Harry said. "But when it happens, it's like some days I don't know what I did from the end of classes to the next morning."

"That's weird."

"I know," Harry said, putting his head in his cupped hands. "And there's something else."

"What?"

"I'm having these weird feelings for Snape," Harry said, lowering his hands, looking at his friend. "I'm drawn towards Snape. I'm noticing that I like seeing him more and more each day."

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "I thought you were in a relationship with Pansy."

"I am," Harry said harshly.

Harry sighed. "Sorry. I'm not talking about romantic feelings for Snape. Just protective."

"Well, that's out of my area of expertise," Draco said, putting his cup down. "I mean, it could be something with the fact that you are a Guardian."

"I thought of that," Harry said. "But Snape isn't a Little, so I shouldn't be having these feelings."

"I don't know," Draco said. "As far as you losing chunks of days is concerned, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Draco got up and left through the floo.

***

Two days later, Harry and Draco decided to meet at Three Broomsticks for a couple of drinks. When Harry was leaving his classroom, again, he saw a small toddler sitting in his entryway. The boy was sitting in a puddle of wet. Harry picked up the toddler, it felt like some kind of floodgates opened in his mind. Several memories flashed in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes, shaking his head to clear it out before looking towards the small boy.

"Sev," Harry said. "What happened?"

Harry was happy that Sev wasn't crying. He took the toddler back to the classroom. There were supplies Harry needed to change Sev's diapers. After putting a clean diaper on Sev, Harry picked him up and headed towards his chambers. Harry's attention was on Sev that he didn't know the Headmistress was walking towards him. He didn't see the surprised look on McGonagall's face.

"Mr. Potter."

__________________________________

TBC..

__________________________________

Will Harry be able to accept Severus after he discovers the truth??

__________________________________

Do voice your prospective through votes and comments

__________________________________


	4. My Little Secretღ

Life's not controllable. you do the best you can with the chances you get. And on you go.

★★★

"Mr. Potter"

"Professor," Harry exclaimed, taking his attention off Sev.

Sev had his head on Harry's shoulder, sucking on his thumb. When he heard his Min, Sev lifted his head, smiling behind his thumb.

"Min. Min," Sev attempted to squeal with his thumb pulled from his mouth. "Min, Min, dada."

A golden orb surrounded Harry, and Sev. Harry closed his eyes, absorbing the warmth that the light gave. Sev, laying his head back on Harry's shoulder, could feel the feeling of emptiness , the one he has felt for most of his life, lift up from his heart to a great extent.

Sev wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry tightened his hold on Sev. Something just felt right. Harry felt complete and content.

Minerva walked over to the pair when the orb disappeared.

"How are you doing, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked, rubbing her hand on Sev's back.

"I'm great, Professor," Harry said, smiling.

Minerva looked at the expression on Harry's face, and she could see that Harry was delighted. There was comfort between Sev and Harry. As long as Minerva had known Sev, he was never this comfortable with anyone not even with her, Poppy and Albus.

"Would you mind coming to my chambers?" Minerva asked.

"Sure, Headmistress," Harry said, bouncing Sev in his arms.

_000_000_000

In the Headmistress' chambers, Minerva sat down behind her desk as Harry, still holding Sev, sat in one of the soft cushioned chairs across from her desk.

"Well," Minerva said, folding her hands over her desk. "I see you found Sev."

"Yeah," Harry said, looking down at the toddler in his arms.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Great," Harry said, smiling. "Wonderful. I've never felt this good."

Minerva had a knowing smile on her face. "Yes, I'm sure. You were classified as a Guardian, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, nodding.

"You are aware who you are holding was classified as a little over twenty years ago."

For the first time, the smile on Harry's face vanished. Sev knew what was being said and what was coming next. Fear began to fill the small child. He was going to be rejected. The moment Min tells Harry who I am, he's going to reject me. Sev had a tight grip on Harry's robes with one hand, and his thumb was back in his mouth as he tried to self-soothe.

Harry, feeling the change in the toddler in his arms, began rubbing soothing circles on the child's back.

Minerva seeing the change in mood of her guests realized that Harry honestly didn't know who he was holding.

"Harry," Minerva said. "Are you aware of who you are holding?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's Severus," Minerva said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. He didn't know a Severus.

"Professor Snape," Minerva said.

Professor Snape!!! Harry couldn't believe it. The last person in the world who wanted to be near him was Snape. Snape never liked him. During his time as a student, Snape seemed to make things harder for Harry. There was no way that Snape would want anything to do with Harry.

Severus was trembling in Harry's arms. Hearing who was in his arms surprised Harry, but he didn't have the heart to let the toddler go. Harry could feel Severus crying. Severus. Professor Snape. Harry stood up and slowly paced the office. He slightly bounced Sev in his arms.

"Shshsh," Harry soothed the toddler. "Calm down. You're mine. It's okay; shh, rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Harry continued to walk back and forth, soothing Severus in his arms. Watching Harry deal with Severus, Minerva ordered tea service from the kitchen. When Harry felt Severus' breathing even out, he sat back down. Minerva looked at Harry with a knowing smile.

"You're good at that," Minerva said.

"I couldn't tell you how," Harry said wryly. "Just feels right."

"Well, being a Guardian, it will happen," Minerva said. She handed Harry his tea."You're taking this very well."

"How could I not," Harry said, looking down at Severus. "I'm just curious why is he a toddler? I talked to Professor Snape at lunch."

"That was the reason I wanted to talk to you," Minerva said. She put her teacup down. "When Severus had his classification, there were no Guardians that could look after him. So, Albus, Poppy, and I took Severus in and looked after him. We were able to protect him. As long as he had time to be in his little headspace, he would be a functioning little. There were times when his emotions would get too overwhelming; he would physically change into what you have in your arms."

"Professor Snape didn't seem overwhelmed at lunch," Harry said. "Actually, he seemed like his usual self."

"You may have seen Severus as a toddler before," Minerva speculated.

"I think I would remember seeing a toddler in the corridor," Harry said.

"I don't think you would," Minerva said, shaking her head. "Another part of Severus' protection is from Hogwarts herself. If anyone encounters Severus when he is in his toddler form, Hogwarts will obliviate the person so that they won't remember."

"The missing days," Harry mumbled.

"Excuse me."

"That's why I've had missing days," Harry said again. Seeing that Minerva wasn't understanding, he continued. "For the past several weeks, I've been experiencing missing time. I wouldn't remember what I've done the night before."

The two were quiet for a moment when Harry realized something.

"Wait a minute," Harry said abruptly. "I don't want to forget this. Am I now?"

Just thinking about the possibility of not having Sev in his arms or even being around, Professor Snape was heartbreaking.

"No," Minerva said, shaking her head. "He claimed you when he saw me. You two bonded in the corridor. You won't forget."

Harry's attention went to the precious bundle in his arms. Just looking at the slumbering baby in his arms, Harry's heart swelled with love for the child. All the disagreements that were between him and Snape disappeared. The hatred that he felt for his professor from the first Potions class melted away.

"Harry," Minerva said, breaking the silence in the room.

Harry looked up almost startled as he forgot Professor McGonagall was in the room. Minerva smiled at the look Harry gave her.

"There is one more thing that we need to discuss," Minerva said. "I want to give some background on Severus so that you can properly look after him."

Harry nodded, giving the Headmistress his attention.

"Severus' childhood wasn't ideal," Minerva started. "His father was abusive towards Severus. It was a hard childhood. When he came to Hogwarts, his difficulties continued. Your father and his friends made his time here just as difficult. His only friend was your mother. When the students got their classification, Severus was embarrassed and ashamed. Even though he and Lily were friends, I don't think that she was aware of his classification."

"Do you think it will be a problem that I'm James' son?" Harry asked, worry seeping into his heart. The last thing he wanted was to cause strife with his little. His little. Just that thought made Harry feel good.

"I don't think that would be a problem," Minerva soothed. "He's already bonded with you."

"If Sev was ashamed about his classification," Harry inquired. "How did you find out?"

"Because Poppy was the medi-witch and Albus and I was Headmaster and Headmistress, we knew Severus' classification," Minerva said. "In the beginning, we tried to find a Guardian who would cater to his needs and comfort. The few that we did find made Severus feel worse than before. After those debacles, we watched Severus. We tried to provide the love and care that he missed during his childhood. That's when Hogwarts took over as well. When he began teaching, so that he wouldn't change into a toddler while in class, we put a charm on him to keep his emotions intact until the end of classes. If he was feeling overwhelmed, one of us would get an alert to be there for him for the night."

Harry was absently rubbing his fingers on Severus' scalp in a soothing motion.

"I will not hurt him," Harry declared. "Just looking at him, I don't know why someone could be mean to this precious child. I will do my best."

Harry didn't want to let Severus down. He would try hard to see to all of Severus' needs.

"I know, Harry, this won't be an easy task," Minerva said. "But you are a powerful wizard. You and Severus are very compatible. Now," Minerva stood up, "you must be getting tired. It happens after every bonding. I suggest that you move into Severus' chambers. Ayana is Severus' house-elf. She helps us out when Severus is in his little headspace. Call her if you need assistance."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, standing up.

Harry carried Severus out of Minerva's chambers.

"Goodnight, Professor," Harry said, closing the door behind them.

"Night, Harry," Minerva said softly.

__________________________________

TBC..

__________________________________

After being alone for a long time will Severus be able to put his trust in Harry??

__________________________________

Do voice your prospective through votes and comments

__________________________________


	5. As Tears Go Byღ

Tears are words the mouth can't say nor can the heart bear.

★★★

Harry walked into Severus' chambers. Looking around, it wasn't what he expected. Actually, Harry didn't know what to expect. It had a homey feel to it. Harry walked down the side corridor where the separate rooms were. He wanted to get a feel of the layout of these chambers.

One room, Harry figured was Severus' office. His desk was placed in the corner. Three of the walls had books from top to bottom. Harry stepped in to see what was scattered on the desk. A few essays from students. It looked like most were graded. Harry walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The next room had to be his bedroom while he was an adult. It was simple enough: bed, cupboard, nightstand with a few books on it. As Harry looked around the room, he continued to bounce baby Sev in his arms slightly. There were two doors on the far wall. Harry went to them; The first one was just a bathroom. Harry looked in and quickly closed it. Behind the second door was a nursery. Harry waved his hand, turning on the lights. There was a crib, changing table with supplies, toys in a chest, and children's books on a shelf.

Harry walked over to the changing table. Carefully lowering his precious bundle on the table, Harry strapped Sev on the table so that he could gather his supplies. The drawer under the desk housed the new diapers as well as wipes and anti-rash cream.

There was a quiet, cooing sound that caught Harry's attention. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hey, there," Harry said, rubbing his hand over Sev's soft curls.

Harry's other hand checked to see if the diaper was wet. Indeed, it was.

"Well, let's get you changed," Harry said soothingly. "It's late, and I want you to have a bottle of warm milk before I put you to bed."

Harry started changing Sev. The child looked up at the ceiling, tears pooling his dark orbs. Harry completed his task.

"Hey, hey, hey," Harry cooed. "What's with all the tears?" Harry thumbed the tear that spilled from Sev's eye.

Harry picked Sev up and cuddled the toddler, swaying back and forth. Sev just clung to harry soaking as much warmth as he could before he is pushed away.

"Sh sh sh. It looks like someone is tired. Let's get your milk and get you into bed."

Harry sat down on the rocking chair that was next to the crib.

"Ayana," Harry called out.

There was a quiet pop. A small elf was standing beside the chair.

"Yes, Master Harry," Ayana bowed.

"Just Harry," Harry said. "Please get Sev his bottle of warm milk. Put a little bit of cinnamon in it."

"Right away."

Ayana popped out, and seconds later, she popped back with a bottle.

"Anything else, sir?" Ayana asked.

"Yes, please," Harry said, putting the bottle in Sev's mouth, rocking back and forth. "Bring my things from my chambers down here. Since Sev and I bonded, Hogwarts should have made me a room down here. Put my things in there."

"Yes, Master Harry," Ayana said, popping out a second later.

Harry shook his head; the title must be ingrained in elves. Harry looked down at Sev. He could see that the toddler was getting sleepy.

Harry heard a faint pop alerting him that Ayana had brought his things down.

Sev was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Harry's heart swelled, looking down at this precious child. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He couldn't understand why someone would give him such a hard time. How could anyone be mean to this child?

When Harry saw that Sev wasn't drinking anymore, he got up and carefully placed Sev in his crib. Inside the crib was a doe stuff toy along with a dummy. Tucking Sev in bed, Harry left the nursery to find his room, which was just next to Severus'.

Harry went in and got his room organized. After he finished, he was drained. Professor McGonagall was right. He was tired. He got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_000_000_000

It was very early in the morning when Severus woke up. He was an adult now. He rushed into his bathroom. Leaning over the sink, Severus splashed water on his face.

It can't be, Severus thought. He won't take this well. Harry Potter. All he's going to do is treat me like I treated him. Stupid!!!Stupid!!Stupid

Severus looked at himself in the mirror. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Even though Severus was an adult now, it didn't mean that he couldn't change back. He had to think rationally.

"I will just have to refuse the bond," Severus said quietly to his reflection in the mirror.

Just saying that made his throat burn with tears. But it was better to end it now than to be hurt later.

Severus stood straight. He wanted some of his specially brewed Chamomile and Lavender tea. It always calmed his nerves and helped him sleep.

Severus walked out of his bedroom. When he got to his kitchenette, he saw that Harry was sitting at the small table, reading a book.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Harry asked, not even lifting his head.

Severus not wanting to give Harry the satisfaction looked down at the man like he did when Harry was still in his class.

"What, may I ask," Severus sneered. "Mr. Potter, are you doing in my quarters? You have absolutely no gall to talk to me like that."

Harry stopped reading and looked up at Severus. Severus noted that Harry didn't have the same fearful look he used to have when he taught the boy.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Severus' rude statement.

"Now, look here, Potter," Severus sneered. "I want you out of my chambers this instant. You have no right to be here."

"You had better calm down, Severus," Harry said, his tone becoming hard, as he stood up from his seat.

Severus automatically stepped back. He gulped at the tone Harry gave him.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to," Harry said, gradually walking towards his recalcitrant charge. "I might remind you Mr Snape I am your Guardian. I will not have that tone from you. If this defiance continues, I will not hesitate to put you over my knee. Adult or not."

Severus was struck silent at the reprimand he just received. His throat burned, hearing Harry get angry with him. Tears streamed down his cheeks before he could even blink.

Harry saw the tears and walked over to his charge. Severus flinched when Harry reached and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"What's with all the tears?" Harry said soothingly. "There is no need for tears. You must still be exhausted."

Harry wrapped his arm around Severus' waist and walked him in the kitchenette. There were two cups of tea sitting there. Harry waved his hand over the cups and warmed the tea.

When Harry helped Severus sit down, Severus lowered his head, putting it in his hands. Harry rubbed his hand on his back to soothe Severus.

"What's wrong, Sev?" Harry asked. "I don't believe that these tears are because you found me here."

Severus mumbled something in his hands. Harry could only hear part of it, so he pulled the opposite chair closer and sat down, moving Severus' hands so that he could see his tear streaked face. It broke Harry's heart to see his little in such a state...

"Repeat it," Harry coaxed. "I didn't hear you."

"I was mean to you," Severus said, trying to hold back his sobs. "You're not going to like me. You're going to leave me."

"Now what kind of nonsense are you talking," Harry said. He conjured a warm flannel and wiped Severus' face. "Why would you think I would leave you. I just found you. You are mine. I will never leave you. You are my heart."

Severus closed his eyes and cried. Harry pulled Severus close to him and wrapped his arms around his charge; Severus cried on Harry's shoulder. Harry whispered soothing words in his ear.

"Shh," Harry said. "I'm here. And here is where I will stay. Calm yourself. It's alright."

Harry knew they wouldn't drink their tea, so he waved his hand, and the cups disappeared to the kitchens.

"Come on, Sev," Harry said, coaxing Severus to stand. "You're exhausted. Let's get you into bed."

Severus got up and leaned on Harry as they went into his room. Harry pulled down the duvet so that Severus could climb in. Harry left, going into the nursery. When Harry returned, he saw that Severus was leaning against the headboard, sucking his thumb.

Harry was glad at what he brought in the room. He got to the bed.

"Come on," Harry said, pulling Severus' thumb out of his mouth.

Harry gave Severus his dummy and stuff doe. Severus immediately started sucking on the soother, clutching the doe to his chest.

"Get some rest," Harry said, coaxing Severus to lay down.

Harry was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over at Severus and saw he was blushing.

"What is it, little one?" Harry asked.

Severus' eyes were pleading. He wanted to reach up and take the soother out of his mouth, but it was doing its job. Harry could see what he was asking.

"Do you want me to stay?" Harry asked. He was awarded a nod from Severus.

"Move over."

Severus smiled behind the dummy and slid to the other side of the bed. Harry got in and brought Severus towards him, rubbing his back. He kissed Severus on the forehead. Severus quickly fell asleep, gripping Harry's nightshirt. Harry went to sleep soon after.

A knock on the door woke Harry up. Harry noticed that he wasn't pinned under Severus. Severus was next to him, but he was facing the other side.Harry waved his hand, putting a silencing charm over Severus when he heard the second knock. He wanted Severus to sleep as long as he could.

Casting a tempus charm, Harry noticed he was only asleep for three hours. Harry put his robe on before walking out of the room to see who needed him at this hour of the day. Harry was surprised to see Draco standing on the other side of the door.

Draco was equally surprised, but he found his tongue first.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Severus needed me," Harry said.

Draco was waiting for Harry to continue, but Harry said nothing else.

"Oh, okay," Draco said. He was confused. "I'll talk to Severus in the morning."

"That would be better," Harry said. "Goodnight."

Harry closed the door without waiting for Draco to reply. When he walked back into the bedroom, he saw that Severus was still facing away from where Harry was, but he was clutching his doe while lightly sucking on his dummy.

Harry quietly left the room and went to his own to grab the camera he had. This moment was too cute.

He wanted to have a lot of memories with Severus. He needed to capture them all for these were too precious to ignore.

After taking the picture and cancelling the silencing charm, Harry got back into bed and fell asleep immediately.

__________________________________

TBC..

__________________________________

Will Severus be able to hide the truth from Draco???

__________________________________

Do voice your prospective through votes and comments

__________________________________


	6. My Girlღ

Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by.

★★★

Severus got up and stretched. He had a hard night. So much happened; Severus didn't know where to begin. He turned and looked at his bed. His stuff doe and dummy were lying on the bed. Severus still couldn't believe that he has a Guardian. It had been so long. Never did he think there would be one for him. Knowing that he had a Guardian now filled him with something he'd never thought would be experience.

It was love. Severus never felt love. Not even from his parents. Now, he has found it. Severus couldn't help but smile.

Movement in the other part of his chambers brought Severus out of his musing. His Harry. For the first time, Severus felt happiness in his heart. He felt giddy. Severus quickly put his robe on and rushed out of his bedroom.

Harry was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Harry," Severus said softly.

Harry looked up. Seeing his Guardian 's eyes, Severus face lit up. It didn't last long. Harry wasn't smiling; He looked angry.

"Harry," Severus said. "You okay?"

Fear began filling Severus' belly. It was the same feeling he got with his parents. His daddy especially.

Harry stood up and walked towards Severus. Severus didn't like the look on Harry's face; it scared him. He began to step back . This wasn't right. Harry slept with him. Harry made sure that he was safe. Severus felt loved.

"I can't believe I'm saddled with you," Harry sneered.

The venom of his voice pierced Severus' heart. He didn't like it.

"The Bat of the Dungeon," Harry continued, walking closer to Severus. "A damned Little. Can you believe the irony of that?"

"Y...you said...you said," Severus stuttered past the lump in his throat. He didn't want to cry. Crying never solved anything.

"You said. You said," Harry mocked evilly. "Snivellus. My dad and Sirius were right. Sniveling, baby Snivellus."

Severus tried to hide the tears, but hearing those evil, harsh words coming out of his guardian was too overwhelming. Severus backed up until he was against the wall. He couldn't go anywhere. He couldn't hide from the harsh words.

Severus shook his head. "No, no, no, no," Severus mumbled.

"Just look at you," Harry continued the verbal abuse. "You're ugly. No one in their right minds would want to be saddled with a crooked nose, beady-eyed, dungeon bat."

The tears Severus was trying to keep in decided to come without his permission. Large tears pooled Severus dark orbs, and without even blinking, they spilled over the edge.

"Look at the baby cry," Harry teased. Harry was standing close to Severus. "The poor baby's crying. Go on, cry. Cry! You're nothing but a crybaby. All those times you made Neville cry. All the times you scared helpless first years. Now you stand here and cry like a baby." Harry stepped back a little and sneered in disgust.

Severus was far gone. His heart ached. He thought he found his true Guardian. Someone who would love him. Someone who would take care of him. Caress his hair. Tell him stories. Sit with him when he was sad. But no. That just wasn't in the cards for Severus Snape.

Severus was so lost in his headspace; he didn't realize that he didn't go to the bathroom before coming out to the sitting room. He didn't even know he was wetting until he heard Harry's voice again.

"You disgusting bastard!" Harry yelled. "You peed yourself. Are you a baby or an adult? Are you going to have to stay in nappies?" Harry gripped Severus' shoulders and started shaking him, continually yelling at Severus.

_000_000_000

Harry was peacefully sleeping when he heard whining. Before he could come out of his sleep-addled brain, he felt something wet spread under his leg. That woke Harry up instantly. He looked over and saw that Severus had tears coming out of his closed eyelids. He was also mumbling in his sleep.

Harry knew that his Sev was having a nightmare. Harry rolled Severus around so that he was lying in his arms. He combed his fingers in Severus' sweaty hair; he wanted to soothe his Sev before he even tried to wake up. Harry could feel his legs getting damper with time. He didn't care about that. His main priority was to calm his Little down.

"Shh, shh," Harry soothed, slightly rocking back and forth. "Wake up for me, little one. You're having a nightmare. It's just a dream. Whatever it is, it's not real."

Harry continued to whisper into Severus' hair as he rocked. Harry felt Severus reach out and grip his nightshirt, and he knew that Severus was waking up.

Harry kissed Severus' sweaty forehead, hugging him tightly. Knowing that Severus was starting to wake up, he continued his soothing mantra louder this time. He wanted Severus to realize he wasn't alone.

Harry looked down and saw two red-rimmed, tear washed eyes looking at him. Just looking at those sad eyes, made something stir in Harry's heart.

"Oh, my little Sev," Harry cooed, pulling Severus closer to his chest. "What happened?"

Severus shook his head, trying to bury his face in Harry's chest.

"Come now, my little dragon," Harry said, rubbing Severus' back. "What happened? Can you tell me?"

Severus mumbled something in Harry's chest. Harry could feel the whispered words on his chest, but he couldn't understand him. Not totally. He could only get snippets of words. And the words he got didn't make sense to him. Harry wanted to push Severus out a little so that he could hear properly, but his instincts reminded him that Severus needed comfort before they could talk. So, he sat there with his Sev in his arms. Harry knew that the bed was wet, and they both needed to be cleaned up. So that Severus wouldn't become too uncomfortable or shorten the comfort he desperately needed, Harry waved his hand over the bed and dried the bed and cast a warming charm over the two of them.

Harry didn't rush Severus. He held him until Severus was ready to let go. After a short while, Severus' grip on Harry's nightshirt loosen. Harry took that as a sign that he was prepared to talk.

"Sev," Harry said quietly.

Harry felt Severus, turn his head further into Harry's chest (which Harry was surprised Severus could do. Sev already was imprinting his face into Harry's side). Harry thought Severus wasn't ready to talk until he heard some mumbling.

"Say it again," Harry pleaded.

"You hate me," Severus whined. "You think I am ugly." His voice hiccuped. Harry was quick to soothe his baby. Harry put his finger under Severus' chin tilted his head until he was looking into Severus' eyes.

"No, no," Harry said, shaking his head for emphasis. "You are not ugly."

Harry said it so forcefully Severus almost smiled. Harry saw the slight curve of Severus' lips.

"And this nonsense of me hating you," Harry said. "That is just not possible."

Harry leaned down and kissed Severus several times on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and back to his forehead again. Severus gave a small chuckle because Harry's short stubble tickled Severus' cheeks; he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. Harry returned it with the same intensity.

After a few moments, Harry patted Severus' back.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded in Harry's neck.

"All right," Harry said, slightly pushing Severus away. "Let's get cleaned up. We are taking the day off from teaching so that we can spend quality time truly getting to know each other."

Severus smiled at that and fell back into Harry's arms, hugging him tightly. Harry obliged freely. When they let go of each other this time, Harry got out of bed. He noticed that Severus didn't want to get out on the side he slept on. Harry moved so Severus could get up.

Severus moved the cover from over his waist, and the tears were back. Severus shook his head. Could he not do anything right.

Harry looked at Severus and saw the tears coming back.

"No, my Sev," Harry said, kneeling in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I...I'm sorry," Severus sighed, looking down.

Harry looked down and saw that Severus was gripping the duvet in his hand. Harry tried to move the cover when he noticed that Severus' fingers held it tightly. He sighed and looked into Severus' eyes.

"Severus," Harry soothed. Harry spoke slowly and firmly, so Severus didn't think he was making fun of him. "You had a horrible nightmare. It scared you. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I wet the bed and on you," Severus whined. His cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"And I'm still here," Harry said. "There is nothing a little wet will do to me. All I have to do is wash it off. I'm not worried about it. You don't need to be either."

Harry stood up and pulled Severus up with him.

"Now, we are going to get cleaned up. While you're taking a shower, I'm going to clean up in here. After my shower, we're going to leave. Okay."

Severus nodded. Harry cupped Severus' cheek. "Good boy. Go on."

Severus took a shower. The dream still haunted him, but the reassurances eased him. While he washed, he could feel Harry's love. It made him smile. Truly smile.

Meanwhile Harry called Ayana.

"Could you change the sheets and clean the mattress?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry." Ayana snapped her fingers, and the mattress was clean. Ayana replaced the soiled sheets before turning to Harry.

"What would Master Harry and Master Severus like for breakfast?"

"We are going to have our meals at Hogsmeade today," Harry said. "You can help out in the kitchens."

Ayana nodded and apparated out of the room. Harry gathered Severus' clothes and arranged them on his bed.

When Severus came out of the bathroom, Harry was waiting for him in his room.

"Get dressed and wait for me," Harry said.

Severus just nodded and got dressed.

It didn't take Harry long to get cleaned up. When he came into the sitting room, he saw Severus sitting by the fireplace, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything good in the paper?" Harry asked.

Severus lowered the paper and eyeballed, raising an eyebrow.

"There is nothing in this paper that is good," Severus sneered.

Harry laughed. "Come on, let's go have breakfast."

The two wizards walked out of the castle and headed towards Hogsmeade.

"Severus," Harry said. "While we're there, we are meeting someone important to me."

Severus' brow furrowed. Didn't Harry say that he, Severus, was important? Who's this other person. Why are they taking my Harry away from me?

"Severus," Harry said, shaking Severus' arm. "Severus."

Severus' musings were cut short when he realised Harry was calling for him.

"Did you hear what I said?" Harry asked. "I want you to be nice to her. And I don't think it will be a problem."

Harry smirked. He knew that it would surprise for Severus when he sees that it was one of his former students who Harry was in love with. Harry was so excited about Severus and his girl meeting that he wasn't in tune with his Little to know that Severus was stressing.

_000_000_000

Severus and Harry were sitting in the back of Three Broomsticks. Harry didn't want prying eyes on them. It wasn't public knowledge that Severus was a Little, and he didn't want something to happen that he would change while they were in the restaurant. Hogwarts had the charm that people would forget the next day if they saw Severus as a toddler, but Harry wasn't sure if it extended to Hogsmeade.

Harry saw that Severus was staring off into space.

"Severus," Harry said, reaching out, putting his hand over Severus'. "You alright. If you want to go back to Hogwarts, we can."

"No," Severus said, shaking his head. "We can stay. It's nice being away from school. So, who is this person?"

"She is my girlfriend, who ,I hope, will soon be my wife," Harry said, smiling.

Before Harry could finish, a person was walking towards their table. Harry saw her and stood up. Severus watched him stand and turned to see who was coming. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. Pansy Parkinson!! Severus stood up.

"Hey, Harry," Pansy said, kissing Harry. "Professor Snape."

"Ms. Parkinson," Severus said, sitting down.

Pansy sat next to Harry. "Have you ordered?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I ordered your favorite."

"Thank you," Pansy said. "I'm famished."

The three of them talked until the food arrived. They ate in comfortable silence, talking sparsely in between bites. Harry kept his eye on Severus. Harry noticed halfway during the meal Severus has stopped talking. Pansy excused herself to the lady's room. Harry reached over to touch Severus' hand when he noticed it was shaking.

"Severus," Harry said soothingly. Harry got up and slid his chair closer to Severus. "What's the matter, Little Dragon?"

Severus didn't respond. Harry knew that Severus was trying to keep it together; Harry feared that Severus would change right there in the restaurant. Their day would have to end soon. Harry was standing up to get Severus' robes when he saw Pansy walking towards them.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Harry said. "We have to go."

"That's fine," Pansy said. "I just got a message from work. I need to get back.

Pansy grabbed her things, kissed Harry, and rushed out of the door. She didn't say anything to her former Head of House, but he didn't notice anyway.

"Come, my Little Dragon," Harry said, as helped Severus to stand.

Severus stood easily. He allowed Harry to put his robe on and guide him out of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry felt that walking back to the school would not be in the best interest of Severus, so they headed to Honeydukes. Harry knew a secret passageway to the school from when he used it in his third year.

It didn't take them long to get inside the passage. Harry continued to talk to Severus to their chambers. Once inside, Harry took off their robes and sat Severus down in his armchair.

"I'll be right back," Harry said, kissing Severus on his forehead.

Harry rushed back to Severus' bedroom. Severus' stuff doe and dummy were on the nightstand next to the bed. Harry grabbed them and headed back into the sitting room. When he walked in, he noticed that Severus wasn't where Harry has left him.

Harry had warded the door so he could keep track of anyone who went in or out of their quarters. The wards were in place which meant Severus was still in here.

Harry heard, laughing. He turned around and saw his Little Dragon back in his toddler form, sitting on the table with a box of chocolate-covered biscuits in his lap. Crumbs everywhere. Sev was so cute, and he had the biggest grin on his face when he saw Harry. Harry couldn't get angry at him.

Harry accio'ed his camera and took a picture. Putting the camera down, he walked over to his naughty little.

"Well, well," Harry said. "What have you been doing?"

Sev giggled, holding his arms out, opening and closing crumb-covered fingers. Harry walked over to Sev. He took the box away from the toddler and picked him up.

"Such a messy Sev," Harry said, poking Sev's tummy.

Sev giggled, trying to get away from the tickling finger.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Harry said, walking back to the bathroom.

Harry sat Sev down on the counter as he worked on a small flannel to dampen it before cleaning Sev up. With a lot of squirming and pleading, Sev was clean enough to get picked back up.

"Now," Harry said, walking back in the sitting room. "I promised that we were going to spend the day together. And that's what we are going to do."

Harry sat down in the chair. Harry put Sev on his lap.

"So, would you like to go to London?" Harry asked.

"Ya," Sev said, bouncing on Harry's lap. "Sev go."

"Well, little sir," Harry said, making his voice sound proper. "Let's gather some needed things for his highness, and we shall be off."

Sev giggled at Harry.

Harry, carrying Sev, walked to the nursery. On the side table by the changing station was a large bag. Harry inspected it and saw there was plenty of room to pack a substantial number of items.

"Alright, little Dragon," Harry said, walking towards the playpen. "Sit here while I get all the things together. Then we'll leave."

Harry put several toys around Severus to keep him occupied until he was ready to go.

While Severus was occupied with playing, Harry went to pack the supplies. Wanting to make sure he got everything, Harry packed diapers, wipes, cream, change of clothes, and dummies. Harry called Ayana and had her bring three bottles of milk and few small bags of snacks for Sev. In the far corner of the nursery was a stroller. Harry looked it over and saw that it had everything he would need. Harry shrunk the stroller and put it in his pocket. He didn't want to worry about trying to apparate with a stroller. It would be easier if Harry held Sev. The last thing he needed was Sev's doe.

Harry finished packing. He picked Sev up and checked his diaper to make sure he was dry. It was a little wet. It probably could have waited a little bit, but he didn't want to take that chance. Harry changed his diaper, grabbed the bag, and headed for the door, picking up the doe that was still on the table.

"Okay, Sev," Harry said, kissing Sev on the cheek. "Let's go."

"Yay," Sev cheered, clapping his small hands.

__________________________________

TBC..

__________________________________

Is Severus insecure about Harry being with Pansy???

__________________________________

Do voice your prospective through votes and comments

__________________________________


	7. Dazed and Confusedღ

It's dreadful what little things lead people to misunderstand each other.

★★★

It had been a tiring day. Harry was exhausted. He walked in their chambers. Severus was asleep in Harry's arms. His head laying on Harry's shoulder. As tired as Harry was, they had a lot of fun.

Harry walked into the nursery and laid Severus down in his crib. Severus started whining when he was taken away from Harry's shoulder. Harry put his pacifier in his mouth so he could soothe himself back to sleep. After a few perfunctory sucks, Severus was back asleep. So that Severus was comfortable, Harry removed Severus' pants. Harry checked to see if Severus needed changing; he didn't.

Harry walked out of the nursery and stretched his back. All Harry wanted was to take a nap as well. Harry resized the stroller and the diaper bag. There weren't any accidents (thank goodness), so Harry decided to keep what was in the bag so he wouldn't have to worry about repacking. Harry did remove the bottles, calling Ayana.

"How can I help, Master Harry?" Ayana asked when she popped in.

"Put these away and refill the empty ones," Harry ordered.

"Yes, Master Harry." Ayana apparated out of the room.

Harry sat down in the armchair next to the fireplace. He laid his head back on the backrest with a small smile on his face as he remembered everything they did today.

They went to the zoo. Sev was so excited. They got to see an array of animals. There were a few of the animals that were Sev's favorite. Sev was excited to hear his Guardian speaking with the snakes. The hissing sounds that Harry made had Sev giggling and clapping. When they got to the elephants, Harry and Sev learned that they could pet some of the baby elephants. At first Sev was a little nervous, but when Harry got closer to one of the elephants and the elephant, Erika, the elephant's name, lifted her trunk and wanted to touch the toddler. Sev hesitantly reached out. When the elephant made him laugh by poking Sev in the side, Sev's feelings for the animal changed. Harry almost dropped Sev by the way he was squirming around. It was a wonderful day for Harry and Sev.

A small whining sound came from the nursery brought Harry out of his musing. When he got to the nursery,Harry felt both scared and happier to watch Sev standing on the crib, silently praying for a safe ovation.

"Did you have the nice nap?" Harry asked, picking up Sev from the crib.

Sev just lifted his arms as a reply wanting to be picked up to which harry willingly obliged

"Well, let's get you changed, and we'll get something to eat," Harry said, tickling Sev's stomach.

The rest of the night was peaceful. After having a light dinner, Sev and Harry went to bed. Harry was happy that they had a day of bonding. Harry hoped that Sev now believed that Harry would always love him. Harry looked at the peaceful, sleeping Sev. Harry kissed his forehead and went to bed.

_000_000_000

The next morning Harry woke up. Happy that it was the weekend and not having to worry about teaching. After doing his morning ablutions, Harry checked on Severus. Severus wasn't in his bed, that meant that Sev was still in the nursery.

There were sounds coming from the other side of the door. When Harry opened the door, there was the most precious thing he saw. Silently Accioing the camera, Harry had to memorialize this scene forever. Muting the noise from the camera so that Sev could be undisturbed, Harry took several pictures.

Sev was sitting on the floor in just his diaper. Sev was holding his doe in his arm looking up at the toys floating around the room. Sev was looking at the toys in awe with the sweetest smile on his face. After taking a few snapshots, Harry walked in and knelt beside Sev.

"Good morning, Little Dragon," Harry said.

Sev looked over. His smile brightened when he saw his Guardian.

"Da, look," Sev said, pointing to the toys. "I did."

Harry gasped. Hearing Sev calling him a paternal name had Harry heart swooning. His Little Dragon. Harry kissed Sev's head.

The floo flared bringing Harry out of his musing. Seeing that the noise didn't bother Sev, Harry kissed Sev again.

"Stay put, Little One," Harry whispered, kissing Sev's head again.

Harry stepped out into the sitting room. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey, love," Pansy said. "I've missed you."

Pansy walked towards Harry. Harry opened his arms. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing.

"I missed you, too," Harry said. "I thought you had some pressing work at the Ministry."

"I did," Pansy said, kissing Harry again. "I got finished earlier than expected."

A shrilled cry came from the back room. Harry let go of Pansy and rushed towards Sev's nursery. Pansy followed after taking off her robes.

"Who's that?" Pansy asked.

Harry picked up Sev, rubbing his back and talking softly to him. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here Sev."

Pansy's eyes went wide . She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Harry was cuddling with a toddler. Who was this baby? Where did he come from? Tears burned her throat as they pooled her eyes.

What has Harry been keeping from me? Pansy questioned.

__________________________________

TBC..

_________________________________

Will Harry trust Pansy with Severus' secret???

_________________________________

Do voice your prospective through votes and comments

__________________________________


	8. My Heart Won't Lieღ

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution.

**★★★**

  
"Who is this baby?" Pansy said. The sweetness that was in her voice just moments ago was now gone.

Harry turned and saw Pansy at the door. Her face didn't show concern but anger.

"Pansy," Harry said. "Please let me explain."

"What's there to explain?" Pansy yelled.

Sev not liking the raised voice, hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. The scary sounds were upsetting the toddler.

Harry knew this would be hard to explain. For someone looking in, this situation was very questionable. Harry wanted to explain that the child was his but not in the way she was thinking. He could see it in her face that she felt betrayed. Harry could follow her way of thinking.

"Pansy, sweetie," Harry pleaded. "I've been faithful to you."

"Have you," Pansy snorted. "I seriously doubt that. The baby in your arms doesn't help your case."

Pansy raised her hands. "You know what, I can't deal with this." She turned to walk out of the chambers.

"Pansy," Harry said, following her, "wait please. Give me time to explain."

Harry gripped Pansy's arm keeping her from moving anymore. Pansy sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Pansy, please," Harry begged. "Please."

"Okay," Pansy turned back around to face Harry. "You have got five minutes."

The instant she got her last word out of her mouth something caught her eyes. She pulled her arm out of Harry's grip and walked over to the mantle. Why didn't shep notice this before?

There was only one person that had this plaque. The Slytherin class of '98 gifted Professor Snape with a plaque for giving them a chance when no one else would. He taught them to hold their heads up high no matter what was said about you. And here it was sitting on the mantle. Seeing the plaque, Pansy started to really look around the sitting room. The books weren't of any interest to Harry. Harry was awful at chess. It clicked.

These chambers were Professor Snape's.

Pansy turned and faced Harry.

"This is Professor Snape's chambers, isn't it?" Pansy asked softly.

Harry could feel Sev trembling in his arm. There was no way around hiding this from Pansy.

"Yes," Harry confessed. "This is Snape's chambers. But it's not what you think."

"What I think?" Pansy asked, walking closer to Harry. "What I think is there is something nefarious going on around here. This child is yours and Professor Snape's."

"Pansy, I'm not gay," Harry said, quickly. "He's my child but he isn't mine."

Pansy chuckled humorlessly.

"You're going to have to explain that one."

"Let me put him down, and I will," Harry said. "Please."

Pansy knew she would probably regret this, but she nodded.

Harry walked back into the nursery and sat Sev on the floor.

"Sev, please," Harry pleaded. "Know that nothing that happens today will change what happened between us. You're my Little Dragon. Once I explain everything to Pansy, she will understand."

Harry knew he had to get Pansy to understand. But how? He couldn't come out saying that the baby was Professor Snape. She would laugh in his face. And, he didn't want to let out Sev's secret too.

Harry walked back into the sitting room. Pansy was sitting on the sofa. Her back ridged. Her eyes were cold. Harry could feel his heart in his throat. He didn't want to lose Pansy. She was the love of his life. But he can't abandon Sev either. She must understand.

"Thank you for staying," Harry said, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

Pansy moved away from Harry. She didn't want to be near him. She was hurt. A baby. She knew that Harry wanted to father a child. She just thought that it would be her to give him that child. Not some nefarious affair.

"Pansy, please," Harry said. "In matters I can't go into. You have to know that the baby may not be my blood but he is mine."

Pansy looked skeptical. "Okay, then who is he? And where is Professor Snape? He's never been a coward to not face his problems."

"Pansy," Harry said. "Yes, this is Professor Snape's chambers. Yes, I live here now. But I swear to you, it is not what you think. I love you."

"I can't believe you," Pansy cried.

Pansy wanted to say more, but the words were caught in her throat. She needed to get out of these chambers. She got up and stepped away from the sofa, but she didn't get far.

When Pansy stood up, Harry did the only thing he could to prove to his girl that she was the only one. Harry grabbed her wrist, standing up and pulled her close to him. Pansy not expecting the movement, didn't resist.

When Harry got her near him, he framed her face with his hands and melded his lips with hers. He wanted to show her his love in that one act. He poured everything he had into this kiss.

At first Pansy tried to resist, but she could feel the love and passion in the kiss. She sank into his arms and returned the kiss just as passionately.

For those few moments, there was nothing else in the world but them. There was no hurt, no deceit. Just passionate heartfelt love. When Harry broke the kiss off, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Harry whispered. He brushed his lips over her eyes and forehead. "You are the only one for me. Believe me, I am only for you."

Pansy leaned into Harry's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. She wanted to believe him. She was desperate to believe him. She just needed the truth.

"Please," Pansy whispered. "Tell me something."

Sev crawled out of the room and watched the whole conversation. When he saw his dada with his mouth on Pansy's mouth, he knew it was going to be over.

Why would he love you when he has Pansy, Sev thought? _He's just going to leave you_.

Sev crawled over to his da and tugged on his pant leg.

Before Harry could answer Pansy, he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down and saw that Sev was sitting next to him, frowning as tears pooled his eyes. Harry leaned down and picked Sev up. Sev curled onto Harry's shoulder, burying his head in Harry's neck. Sev wanted to tell Harry to leave before Harry could hurt him. But Sev was determined to soak up as much comfort and love as he could.

Harry rubbed soothing circles on Sev's back. Shushing him and slightly swaying. Pansy couldn't help but notice how much a natural Harry was. She wanted to let go of the hurt, but she couldn't. Not until she understood.

"Shsh," Harry soothed. "No tears."

"Pese don leav," Sev sobbed.

"Leave?" Harry questioned. "Why would I do that?"

"You love her an not Sev," Sev cried. His shoulders shook in Harry's arms.

Pansy gasped. _It couldn't be. It just can't._ Pansy looked at Harry and then back to the toddler in his arms. Pansy's hands rushed to cover her mouth in an attempt to cover her shocked face.

"Sev," Pansy squeaked. "You...you mean...no. No, it couldn't be true," shaking her head.

"Pansy," Harry said, softly. "You know my classification is Guardian. I've bonded with my Little. Please calm down, love."

"No," Pansy said. She stepped closer to Harry and looked at the toddler in his arms. In the toddler's eyes she could see it. She was looking at her former Head of House.

__________________________________  
TBC..  
__________________________________  
What will Harry do now???  
Will Severus approve of Pansy knowing his secret????  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments  
__________________________________


	9. Obliviateღ

The times when you wish you could just reverse things back to where it all got messed up.

★★★

Pansy couldn't believe her eyes. Harry was holding Professor Snape in his arms; harry was cradling Sev in his arms. Sev clutching Harry's shirt as if someone was going to take him away from Harry. Hearing Sev's cries were breaking Pansy's heart.

Harry paced back and forth, trying to soothe Sev. Nothing could calm him down. Harry rubbed soothing circles on his back; he murmured to him. Sev continued to cry.

Sev couldn't be soothed. So much has hurt him. He finally found his dada, and now he was going to leave him for Pansy. He was going to have to go back to being alone again. Just the thought of being alone petrified him. He didn't want to handle things on his own. Having his dada here these last few days was unbelievable. When he slept, it was comforting, his dada held him when he had a nightmare.

He didn't make fun of him when he had an accident. It was his real father all over again. No one liked him. He was just a freak. Sev wasn't worth anyone's love.

Tears fell for the loss he knew was going to happen at any moment.

Harry was starting to get worried. Since Harry and Severus were bonded, it never took this long to calm him down. He was beginning to get worried. Was he truly equipped to take care of Sev?

Harry would not let those negative thoughts flood his mind. Sev was his Little. He was Sev's Guardian. They were bonded. They will work through this like any other obstacle.

"Shh, Sevvy," Harry whispered. "I'm here. I love you so much. Please calm yourself before you get sick."

Sev continued to cry and whimper. His tears continued to fall.

Guardians could become stern with their Little and demand respect when a Little was having a tantrum or acting out. Harry didn't want to take things in that direction, but he felt that it was the only way to calm him down.

"Sev," Harry said. "All this crying is unnecessary. Do you want dada to punish you?"

His voice was stern. Sev automatically stopped his crying and changed to whimpering and soft hiccups.

Harry sat down on the sofa and pushed Sev on his lap so he could see his Little.

"Now, little one," Harry said, wiping Sev's tears. "What is it sev?? Why are you crying??"

"Y..u leave me," Sev hiccuped. "No leve. I...I be g...good. Sev be real good."

Sev tried to stem the tears but admitting out loud what his biggest fear was brought back the tears. Not wanting to anger his Guardian any longer by crying, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Hearing what Sev's fears were, Harry felt guilty for fussing at him. Harry pulled Sev to his chest and hugged his Little. Just the thought of sending Sev away or him leaving Sev made his throat burn with tears. The thought of not having his Little Sev around would ruin him.

Sev tried not to cry again, but the tears still came. He relished being in his Guardian's arms, hoping that the comfort wouldn't stop. The hiccups stopped. The tears slowed down. Laying his head on Harry's shoulder, Sev felt his Guardian's shoulder shaking ,that shocked Sev and he stopped all his crying. He pushed back from Harry's shoulder and was shocked.

There were tears in Harry's eyes. Sev pushed more out of Harry's arms so he could stand in between his knees.

"Daddy," Sev said. His brows furrowed. "You cry? Why you cry?"

With his small hands, Sev wiped Harry's tears.

"The thought of not having you," Harry said. "You're my prince. Mine. Hearing you cry because you think I'm going to leave. Do you want dada to be sad?"

"No," Sev said, shaking his head emphatically.

Harry gave Sev a teary smile. Sev fell against Harry's chest, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry felt a weight he didn't know was holding him down lift from his chest. Something else made its way known. Sev's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, my little sir?" Harry asked. Sev nodded against his shoulder.

Harry got up, walking to the kitchenette he grabbed the already filled bottle, and walked back to the sofa. Sitting down and cradling Sev in his arms, he fed his little prince while slightly rocking.

It was an emotional afternoon, and Harry knew Sev needed to rest. The quickest way to get him to sleep was to feed him warm milk with cinnamon.

Pansy was quiet during the whole scene. She was still shocked at what she just learned. Never would the Slytherin had thought that her Head of House was a Little and definitely not Harry's little. When she was in school, there was no indication that he was anything but Professor Snape.

Harry stood up, laying a now sleeping Sev on the sofa and charming it to keep him from falling off.

Harry walked over to Pansy. She had no idea that she was crying until she felt Harry wipe a tear from her cheek. He kissed Pansy on the forehead.

"Pansy," Harry said.

"Harry," Pansy said. She couldn't take her eyes off the now sleeping child. "It's Professor Snape."

"Sev's classification was the result of a few different things," Harry explained. "One of them being that he was abused by his parents, physically and emotionally. There is so much more I have to learn from him, but I think there is more to his classification than his abuse."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, finally taking her eyes off the sleeping baby and looking at her love.

"I was abused," Harry admitted. "Beaten, starved."

"I remember," Pansy said. "You told me. But you're not a Little."

"No," Harry said.

"Then, why is Professor Snape?" Pansy asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. That's what I need to find out. But I will make him feel secure, happy, and loved."

Once again, tears flowed down her cheeks. Harry pulled Pansy to his chest and held her. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears ;but he cared less he just held her tightly. Harry kissed her temples.

So much was going through Pansy's mind. She always respected Professor Snape. He looked out for all his Slytherins while she was in school. How could she stand in the way of him receiving the best of love and security? She loved Harry. And in the short amount of time, she's seen Sev, sh felt love and protectiveness for the child. She made her decision.

Pansy pushed slightly away from Harry. Not enough for him to let her go, but just enough so she could look at Harry's face and look into those enchanting green eyes.

"I know you are what's best for Sev," Pansy declared. "You've always had that protectiveness that you would take care of someone who's hurting. And that's what I see here."

Harry couldn't hold back his smile. He could feel the support and love coming off Pansy. This was why he loved her so much. She would support him, even if he was unsure about himself.

"I will help you," Pansy continued, reaching up to hold his face in her cupped hands. "I will stand by your side. And help you carry this honor with you."

Harry smiled.

"Sev will be ours," Pansy said. "Ours to love. Ours to cherish."

Pansy pulled Harry's face down so she could kiss him. It was deep, passionate, and full of love. When Pansy pulled out of the kiss, they put their foreheads together.

"I love you, Harry," Pansy whispered.

"I love you more, Pans," Harry said.

Pansy stepped away from Harry and started gathering her things so she could leave. She gave Harry another kiss on his cheek and headed for the door.

"I will always love you," Harry whispered.

"Remember that."

Harry walked Pansy to the door, concealing his wand behind his back. He held it for her as she left. Watching Pansy walk down the corridor, Harry lifted his wand, pointing it to Pansy's back.

"I am so sorry, my love," Harry said. His voice cracked. 

"Obliviate."

Harry closed his eyes as he closed the door. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he leaned his forehead against the door. What he wasn't aware of were the pair of onyx eyes watching him all this time.

__________________________________

TBC..

__________________________________

Why did Harry obliviate Pansy???

__________________________________

Do voice your prospective through votes and comments

__________________________________


	10. Mischief Managed!!!!ღ

Doubt kills more dreams than failure ever will.

★★★

It's been a few days since the incident with Pansy. Harry hadn't talked to her since she left their chambers. Later that night, Sev changed back to his adult form.

Since that night, Severus was having nightmares each night. He would wake up in a wet bed. Each time, Harry was there to comfort him and give him assurances that it was fine. Harry would help Severus get cleaned up. Harry called Ayana to clean the sheets and mattress.

Despite all of Harry's assurances and love he was showing Severus, Severus was doubtful of Harry's true feelings. What if he is still pining after Pansy? Did he love her more than him? Even though Severus was in his adult form, his mindset was still that of a toddler.

Severus needed assurances that he felt Harry wasn't giving him. So, Severus came up with the idea to prove if Harry loved him or not.

Maybe if he got Harry mad enough, Harry would finally show his true colours of not loving him, Severus thought. But just the thought of that ached his heart.

It was the Saturday of the following week. Harry woke up to find a perfectly wrapped box on the nightstand beside his bed. Harry could tell by the colours of the wrapping and the writing that it was from his Little. Harry smiled as he stood up to open the package.

Before Harry could even fathom what was happening, he was covered in neon green slime from head to toe. Looking down at his current state, the first thought was of Severus.

"Severus Tobias Snape!"

Harry went to Severus' room and saw that there was no one in the bed, so he went to the nursery. There Sev was sitting on the floor, waving his wand around.

When Sev heard the door to his room opened, he turned and saw the state of his Guardian and couldn't help the giggling that bubbled up from his throat. Harry looked at the little monster on the floor. He wanted to be angry with the child, but seeing the smile on his face and hearing him giggle stopped Harry.

Sev crawled through Harry's legs, and the chase was on. Harry rushed after his naughty Little. When Harry rushed towards the sitting room, he saw that Sev was in Minerva's arms, still laughing.

"Oh, dear," Minerva said when she looked at her former student.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Minerva said, trying not to smile.

"That little imp in your arms decided he wanted to play a prank on me," Harry said.

"Min-Min, look," Sev said, smiling. "Dada dwity."

"Yes, Sev," Minerva said. "I can see that."

"Professor, would you mind watching this naughty boy so that I can get cleaned up?"

"I will," Minerva said, smiling.

"Sev, we'll talk about this," Harry spread his arms, "after my shower."

Harry walked off and got cleaned up. After Harry was himself again, he decided to have breakfast before he talked with Sev about his prank this morning.

"Professor," Harry said, standing up and picking up Sev. "Will you excuse Sev and me? We have a few things to discuss."

Minerva nodded and picked up the Daily Prophet from the table.

Harry walked to the sitting room, sitting down on the sofa. Sev was standing between Harry's knees.

"Sev, tell me why we are here?" Harry asked.

Sev could see that his dada wasn't happy. He didn't know what was going to happen. He never saw his dada like this.

"I put a box of goo in your room," Sev said softly.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Try again. What are you not to touch?"

Sev swallowed as tears pooled his eyes.

"Why are you being punished?" Harry asked again.

"I pway wif dada wand," Sev said, rubbing his eye with his fist.

"That's right," Harry said.

Harry moved Sev to the side of him and laid his Little across his lap.

"Sev, it is very dangerous to use my wand," Harry said, lowering Sev's trousers. "You could have gotten hurt."

Harry brought his hand down three times on the upturned bottom. Sev buried his head in his arm. He didn't think he would get hurt playing with his dada's wand. Harry fixed Sev's clothes and stood the toddler up. They walked to the corner, and Harry transfigured a small pillow into a wooden chair and had it facing the wall.

"Now, Sev," Harry said, placing Sev on the chair facing the wall. "I want you to sit here for five minutes."

Sev looked up at his Guardian, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sev is sowwy, dada," Sev whispered, looking up at his Guardian.

Harry knelt next to Sev, wiping his tears. "I know, Sev. I want you to sit here like the good little boy and sit here quietly."

Sev turned and faced the corner, feeling sorry for himself. He made his dada mad.

Harry walked over to the kitchenette, where Minerva was still sitting at the table. Neither adult said anything.

Sev felt that his punishment would never end. He had to be sitting here for a million years. When his time was finished, Harry called him out of the corner. Sev ran over to his Guardian. Harry picked him up and held his Little to comfort him, letting him know how loved he was and that he was forgiven. Sev was emotionally exhausted, so Harry took him to his nursery for a nap.

Minerva left afterward. Harry sat down in the armchair, leaning his head on the backrest. This morning was a lot. Hopefully, this will be the last of the drama. Boy, was Harry ever more wrong.

Harry went to check on Sev and saw that he changed back to his adult body. Walking over to the bed, he checked on Severus. Seeing the distressed look on Severus' face, Harry knew that Severus was having a nightmare. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his hand on Severus' chest, talking soothingly to him to wake him up.

Severus woke up with a gasp and again noticed that he wet the bed. Harry helped Severus get cleaned up and sat down for some lunch. Harry was looking over some paperwork while they ate lunch. Halfway through lunch, Harry noticed that Severus stopped eating.

"Finish eating, Severus," Harry said, continuing to look over the parchments.

"No."

Harry looked across the table at Severus.

"Excuse me."

"No," Severus raged. "I'm not a baby. You can't order me around."

Severus stood up with enough force that he knocked his chair to the floor. He gripped the table and flipped it, causing everything to fall on the floor.

Harry looked at Severus. He couldn't believe the tantrum he was doing at his age. Harry stood up. Severus looked at Harry. Harry could see defiance in Severus' eyes, but there was something else that he couldn't place.

"What is going on with you?" Harry asked.

"I'm tired of you telling me what to do," Severus said.

"So, you throw a tantrum, throwing yours and my food on the floor," Harry said, walking closer to Severus. "I don't know what has gotten into you."

"What are you going to do about it?" Severus challenged. "I'm an adult."

"No," Harry said, grabbing Severus' arm. "You may be in your adult body, but you are acting like a toddler." Harry pulled Severus back to the wooden chair that was still in the corner from Severus' morning punishment. "I guess sitting in the corner didn't let you know what would happen if you were naughty."

Severus tried to pull his arm away from Harry. Harry allowed it once.When Severus did it again, Harry pulled Severus next to him, turned him to the side, and landed five stinging swats on Severus' bum. They continued the short trek to the corner.

"Now, you will sit here and think about changing this new attitude you've adopted," Harry said. "Thirty minutes. I'll be back when your time is up. I don't want to hear a sound from you."

Harry left Severus to clean up the mess Severus made and take his parchments he was working on to his office.

Tears pooled Severus' eyes as he looked at the connecting wall. Thirty minutes. Severus' adult mind knew that it wasn't a long time, but his Little mindset thought it would be forever. Hearing Harry clean up the mess Severus made had Severus feeling guilty.

It got quiet behind Severus, so he figured Harry left the room. Sneaking a look, Severus saw that the kitchen was back to normal.

Ten minutes past, Severus started to feel the twinge in his lower stomach. He had to go to the bathroom. He wanted to get up and go, but after how bad he acted at lunch, he didn't want to make Harry angrier.

Five minutes later, Severus was in a state. He really had to go. He wanted to call out for Harry but didn't want to get into anymore trouble. And he only had ten more minutes to go. Severus figured he could hold it.

Trying to put his mind on something else, Severus sat still so not to aggravate his now very full bladder. When he felt the first spurts escape him, he put his hands in his crotch, hoping to hold on so he wouldn't wet his pants. His legs were bouncing. He was swaying from side to side.

Part of him wanted to call out for Harry, but his mind kept saying, Harry would get mad.

Harry walked out of his office to check on Severus when he heard a small whimper. Harry rushed to the sitting room and saw that Severus was still sitting in the corner, but he was swaying. His hands were gripping himself so hard, Harry was worried Severus would hurt himself. Harry knelt by Severus and gripped his wrists.

"Severus, let go," Harry pleaded. Severus continued to struggle with Harry. "Please, you're hurting yourself."

"Don't want to wet," Severus whispered.

Harry cupped his hand on Severus' cheek and looked at his Little in the eyes.

"Sweetie," Harry said softly. "I would rather have you wet than hurt yourself. Let go. It's alright."

Harry once again pulled Severus' hands away from himself. Severus quietly cried as he felt his bottom become damp. Harry rubbed Severus' stomach with one hand and his back with the other, saying soothing words in Severus' ear.

When Severus was done, Harry helped him to the bathroom. Harry began to worry about Severus. This was the third time today that he wet himself. Maybe he should have Poppy come down and check Severus to make sure nothing was wrong.

Harry walked Severus in the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet seat. Harry waved his hand over the tub filling it with warm water.

"Let's get you out of these clothes and get you cleaned up."

Harry started unbuttoning Severus' many buttons and smiled. "Must you wear something that has so many buttons?"

Harry continued to undress Severus. He stood Severus up and took off his wet trousers and pants. Severus' face turned red, but he didn't say anything. Harry helped Severus into the tub and began cleaning him. Severus sat in the water with tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry wet one of Severus' soft flannels and began wiping away the tears.

"Now, Sev," Harry soothed. "It was an accident. There is no reason for these tears. Once we get you cleaned up, we'll lay down together, and you can get some rest. But first, I want to make sure you didn't do any damage from holding yourself so tightly."

Harry left Severus to soak while he got some comfortable clothes together.

"Harry."

Harry walked back into the bathroom.

"Maybe I should have a diaper on so that I don't wet myself anymore," Severus said, dejectedly.

Harry didn't like Severus' tone. But it did sound like a good idea until he got Poppy down here to check him out.

"Severus," Harry said, walking to the tub. "I don't want you feeling bad about this. I am going to have Poppy come down here and see if there is something that is causing you to have such an overactive bladder. This can be fixed. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry leaned in and kissed Severus' temple.

"Now, let's get you out of here and into some comfortable clothes."

Harry helped Severus out of the tub and dried him off. With the towel wrapped around Severus' waist, Harry walked him into his bedroom. Harry had Severus lay down on the bed before they got his clothes on. Harry wanted to make sure that Severus didn't hurt himself or broke the skin from when he gripped himself so hard.

Seeing a few cuts and welts, Harry put some ointment on the areas. He then helped Severus get dressed. Once they were done, Harry laid Severus down on the bed. Harry got on the other side and pulled Severus close to him so that his head was on Harry's chest. Harry rubbed his back, trying to ease the tense muscles under his fingers.

"Severus," Harry said softly. "We need to talk about today."

Severus didn't say anything; he just nodded.

"Can you tell me what is troubling you? Talk to me."

Severus said nothing.

"Sev, accidents happen. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Will you punish me if I have another accident?" Severus asked.

"Have I ever punished you for that?" Harry asked, tilting his head so he could look at Severus.

"No," Severus said. "But you'll leave."

"Do you want me to leave?" Harry asked, lifting Severus' chin so they could look at each other.

"No!" Severus said quickly.

"Well, then we agree," Harry said, smiling. "I don't want to leave. You're my Little. You're stuck with me."

Harry tightened his arms around Severus and kissing the crown of his head. The rest of the day went smoothly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning started like a typical day. Severus didn't have an accident last night. Their breakfast together went much better than the day before. Harry informed Severus that he needed to go to Diagon Alley. Severus said he would be fine. Harry had Ayana to keep an eye out on Severus.

Harry came back just around lunchtime. What he saw was something that he didn't ever expect. When he got into the Great Hall, everyone had something different about them. All the Professors looked different; some had colorful hair. Professor Sprout had arms and legs of a cat and couldn't eat. Professor McGonagall's robes were knee-length, and she was wearing high-heel shoes. Draco was no longer a platinum blond; he had grass growing out of his head. Parchment papers were flying around the Hall and the students sat exhausted as if they had run a marathon some were even trying to catch the parchments but to no use. Draco brought his son, Scorpius, and even he wasn't immune to this elaborate prank. The poor five-year-old was sporting the ears and teeth of a rabbit. Everyone was angry at what was going on. Harry looked around and saw that a certain Potions Master wasn't in the Great Hall. The Guardian needed to find his Little.

Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Minerva caught up with Harry.

"Harry," Minerva called out. Harry stopped and went to his former Professor. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Not too hard on him?" Harry said incredulously.

"He's testing you," Minerva explained. "He wants to see what you will do."

"I know," Harry said. "I figured that much yesterday. But he must learn he can't act out like this. Have you seen him?"

Minerva shook her head. Harry pulled out his father's map and started searching for his wayward Little. Not too long after, Harry saw that Severus was heading towards him. Harry closed off his map and put it back inside his robe and turned to face the way Severus was coming.

Severus was walking down the corridor with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Well," Harry said, getting Severus' attention.

As soon as Severus saw Harry and how angry he looked, Severus' wand dropped from his fingers, and he tried to run away. Trying being the operative word. Before Severus could take a step in the opposite direction, Harry had Severus' ear in his grasp.

"You seemed to have been busy, Severus," Harry said. "You are in big trouble, young man."  
__________________________________  
TBC..  
__________________________________  
What will Harry do to punish Severus???  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments  
__________________________________


	11. Living the Lie ღ

Sometimes the truth is a secret your keeping from yourself because living a lie is easier.

★★★

Harry was very disappointed with Severus. Why was he doing this? During their first week, Severus never acted out this much. He could hear Severus moaning beside him. Harry wasn't holding Severus' ear hard, but he wanted to show Severus his displeasure for his actions.

As soon as they reached their quarters, Harry let go of Severus' ear. Severus raised his hand, rubbing the hurt from his ear.

"What has gotten into you?" Harry asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Pranking everyone. This is not you, Severus."

Severus couldn't look at the angry look on his dada. He just wanted the beating to start and get it over with.

"Severus, answer me," Harry said sharply.

Hearing Harry's tone, Severus flinched a little. He didn't want his movement to be noticed. He needed to see how Harry looked. Harry saw the flinch. He didn't like it but figured his Little flinched because he was in trouble.

Severus didn't respond.

"Alright," Harry said, gripping Severus' arm and walked him towards the corner.

Harry waved his hand, vanishing the wooden stool that was there earlier.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your back."

Without complaint, Severus did what he was told. The floor was cold and unforgiving to his knees. Severus began to cry. His shoulder shook, but he didn't make a noise. Even though he was naughty, he didn't like making his dada upset.

Harry sat down in the armchair with a book. He wanted to keep an eye on Severus. He wasn't going to keep him on the floor long, but he wanted Severus to think about his actions.

Harry could see that Severus was crying and wanted so badly to comfort his Little, but he knew Severus wouldn't learn from his lousy deed if he wasn't sufficiently punished.

Severus kept his head down. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his Guardian's face. He stayed quiet, trying to blend in with his surroundings. The last thing he wanted was to make Harry angrier.

Severus closed his eyes, and his worst fear would pop into his mind. A beating. Severus could see Harry beating him because he was a freak and leave. He would be alone. The more he thought about it, the more depressed he would get.

Harry looked at Severus and saw that he was rocking from side to side.

" _If dada leaves, he's going to come back_ ," Severus kept thinking over and over.

Severus was in his headspace that he didn't realize what he was doing.

Harry saw that Severus was wetting himself. Harry rushed to his Little's side.

"Severus, baby," Harry said softly. "Come, let's get you cleaned up.

Hearing Harry's voice brought Severus out of his head. He looked up and misread the look on Harry's face. Then he felt what he did. More tears streamed down his face. Severus cowered more into the corner.

_I had another accident. He looks mad. Dada's going to beat me just like he did. I'm sorry. Oh, please, I'm sorry._

"Sweetie," Harry said softly, grabbing Severus' arm. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Severus looked up at Harry. Harry didn't like the look he was getting. It was as if Severus feared him. Harry smoothed Severus' hair to calm Severus down.

Severus got up on wobbly legs. His legs hurt; his knees hurt. It felt like pins were sticking his legs.

Harry waved his wand and cleared up the mess on the floor. He could feel Severus shaking from sobbing violently. Harry wanted to get Severus cleaned, but his crying was hurting Harry. He cast a featherweight charm, picking Severus up and sat down on the armchair with Severus on his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around his Little, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Harry knew he needed to clean Severus, but he needed to reassure him and pour out as much love as he could.

When Severus started to calm down, Harry began talking. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes and get you cleaned up."

Harry stood Severus in front of him and started unfastening Severus' trousers. When he lowered his pants, because he was standing close to him, Harry noticed that there was a concealment charm on him.

"Severus," Harry said. "What are you covering?"

Severus looked down at Harry. There was fear in his Little's eyes. Harry didn't like the look he was getting. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Harry had enough experience with glamour charms, and the last thing he wanted was for his Little to go through the same thing.

Harry grabbed his wand and silently cast a Finite Incantatem. Harry didn't know what he would expect when he cast the spell, but what he didn't think he'd see was all these bruises.

The tears that stopped earlier came back full force. For months Severus wanted to hide this secret. Harry turned Severus around and saw more bruises on the bum and thighs. Harry stood up.

"Severus," Harry said. "Remove the rest of your clothes."

Harry saw the fear in Severus' eyes. Harry cupped Severus' face and soothingly talked to him. "Calm down. You've done nothing wrong. I just want to see the rest of your bruises. I want to help heal them, so you're not in pain anymore."

Severus sighed. His secret was out. The last person he wanted to know how much of a freak he was, now knows. Severus backed away from Harry. Harry waved his wand and removed all of Severus' clothes.

"Severus," Harry said. "Who did this to you?"

Harry was so angry with himself that he didn't recognize that Severus was wearing a glamour. What kind of Guardian was he?

Severus dropped to the floor. He was now exposed, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was over. It was all over.

Harry walked over to Severus and knelt next to him. "Please, Severus, tell me who did this to you?"

"It's none of your business," Severus shouted.

Harry was surprised at Severus' temper. Severus never yelled at him like that.

"Severus, please."

"No!" Severus said, standing up. He waved his hand for his robe. He wrapped the cape around his shoulders. "You are no one to me."

The impact of the statement made Harry step back.

"Sev-" Harry started but was cut off.

"Go away!" Severus yelled. "I break the bond."

Magic surged out of him, hitting Harry in the chest, throwing him out of the chambers. The door slammed closed. Severus dropped on the floor in a fetal position, his knees to his chest. His thumb in his mouth.

The fire turned green. Minerva stepped out of the hearth and saw Severus change into his toddler form. She rushed over to Sev. Sev heard someone behind him. He saw his Min and wrapped his arms around her neck. She covered the discarded robe around the small form against her; Sev was hysterical.

"Sev, what happened? Where's Harry?"

"Sev bad," Sev cried. "Sev shout at dada. Dada leave. Dada, no come back. Dada no like Sev. He come beat Sev. Sev no want to go back to him. Min, he punish."

Minerva couldn't fully understand all of what Sev was saying.

"Who will punish you, Sev?" Minerva asked. "Dada, punished you?"

Sev shook his head, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Then who Sev?" Minerva asked, rubbing his back, hoping to calm him down. "Who's going to punish you?"

Sev didn't answer, being too far in his headspace. He was scared; his dada was now gone. His worst fear. He didn't want him to come. He always hurt him. He would beat and starve him, but it will happen. Lucius will come back.

__________________________________  
TBC..  
__________________________________  
How did Lucius get into the story???  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments  
__________________________________


	12. Scared to be Lonelyღ

The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.

★★★

It took a while before Severus finally went into an exhausted sleep. Minerva continued to hold Sev in her lap. Minerva was fatigued. It's been a long time since she had to calm Sev down like this. When Sev fell asleep, Minerva was so exhausted she too fell into a deep slumber.

Thirty minutes later, Minerva woke to Poppy's voice coming through the floo. Minerva was a little disoriented. The first thing she noticed was Severus wasn't in her arms.

"Minerva," Poppy said. "There has been an incident. Harry is here."

Severus, back in adult form, came out of his room. He stopped when he heard Poppy's voice. Hearing that his dada was in the Infirmary, made him feel guilty.

 _This is all because of me_ , Severus thought, tears pooled the Potions Master's eyes.

Minerva saw Severus standing in the archway and went to him. When she saw the tears, she cupped Severus' face, lowered his head and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She was unaware of the mental struggle Severus was going through.

"Don't worry, Severus," Minerva cooed. "Harry will be alright. Poppy will take great care of him. Taking Severus' hand, the two of them walked to the Infirmary.

When they reached the Infirmary, they were met by an angry Draco.

"You need to leave before I forget who you are and treat you like an enemy," Draco growled.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva inquired. Never had she heard Draco talk to Severus in this manner. "Poppy, what has happened?"

"Harry's in a magical coma of sorts," Poppy explained. "There are only a few cases of this ever happening."

"What?"

"When a Guardian is rejected, it takes a toll on their magic. Once a Guardian has bonded with his Little if the bond is fractured or broken, it is damaging to the Guardian."

Minerva was shocked at what she was just told. She turned and looked at Severus.

"Severus," Minerva asked, trying to keep her voice calm, not to scare him. "What did you do?"

Severus saw the hurt look in Poppy's eyes, the disappointed look in Minerva's, and the hatred in Draco's. He didn't want to stay around, feeling their stares. Severus turned and walked out of the Infirmary. Tears were streaming down his face when he reached the Infirmary doors.

___000___000___000

Two days had passed since it was learned that Harry was rejected by his little. Severus kept himself locked in his chambers. He warded the door and the floo, so no one would bother him. Now that he's seen what's happened to his dada, he felt guilty for what he'd done.

When he first got back to his chambers, he went for his stash of Fire whiskey he had stored in the back of his potion stores. He tried to drink his guilt of what he did to Harry away, but it didn't work.

 _It is my fault he's in the Infirmary in the first place_ , Severus thought.

When the alcohol didn't work the first day, Severus sobered by sitting in his armchair pitying himself. What happened next surprised him.

The flames turned green and someone stepped out of the floo.

 _This shouldn't be,_ Severus thought, as he stood up. _I closed off the_ _floo_.

Lucius walked out of the fireplace. He looked at Severus with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well," Lucius smirked. "Is it my itty-bitty Sevvy? I was surprised when I felt the call. I thought you had a new daddy. Did he find out that you weren't worth it?"

Severus was scared, but he stood his ground. He always feared Lucius. Lucius was mean, hurtful.

"Is he dead?" Lucius sneered. "Did he die just to get away from you?"

"No!" Severus shouted. "He's not."

Severus' next thought was taken from his mind by a stinging of his cheek. He didn't even notice that Lucius was standing so close to him. Severus tried to stem the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

"It looks like you need to relearn your manners," Lucius sneered, conjuring a strap. "Let's go over the rules."

When Severus saw the strap, fear coursed through his body. He didn't like to be beaten. Severus fell to the floor after the first strike. Lucius continued swinging the strap. Severus was so lost in his little headspace he lost control of his bladder and bowels, soiling himself. The beating seemed to last forever.

As he laid on the floor curled in a fetal position, Severus thought of the fun times he was with his dada. He wanted his dada back. He wanted to say sorry to his Dada.

"You'll never see your dada again," Lucius smirked. Looking at the freaky little cowering on the floor, Lucius knew what Severus was thinking.

Severus looked up at Lucius. He had his signature sneer on his face, though it didn't have the same effect as he was still lying in his waste. "My dada will come."

Lucius laughed. Severus shivered at the cold cackle he heard.

Lucius leaned down and gripped Severus' arm, forcing the little to stand up. Severus slipped a little due to the puddle under his feet.

"I think it's time to go home," Lucius said. "You will be punished for this mess."

Severus tried to stem the tears but hearing that he was going to be beaten again, he couldn't keep the tears away.

The next few days were the times he wanted to forget. Severus laid on the cold floor. He wasn't given food and barely water. Lucius would come several times just to taunt and beat Severus.

After a particularly brutal beaten, Severus crawled to the corner of the room; his arms wrapped around his knees. He thought about earlier days. When he first came to Hogwarts, Lucius was like a big brother to him. He taught Severus everything. But when it came out that Severus was a little, things changed. Lucius became this meanie who loved to hurt him: verbally and physically.

A vision of Harry popped into Severus' head. A totally different hurt flooded Severus' heart.

 _"Dada, please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I won't be a bad freak anymore. You're my dada. You're my dada. Nothing can take that away. Please come and take care of me. Show me the love you gave me. Protect me like you did. Please come dada."_ Tears streamed down Severus' face.

As the more days pass, Severus' hope of being saved diminished more and more. He was alone, cold, hungry and scared. Each day Severus was getting weaker and weaker because he wasn't eating food and only drinking very little water.

With his last ounce of strength, Severus called out, "Dada please take me."

Everything went dark.....

__________________________________  
TBC..  
_________________________________  
With Harry in the hospital wing, who will come to Severus' rescue????  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments  
__________________________________


	13. Rescueღ

Love has the power to rescue us and not let go, otherwise it isn't love.

★★★

Minerva rushed down to Severus' chambers when she felt the warding around Hogwarts change. When she got to his rooms, it was a mess. Empty bottles were scattered on the floor.

"Ayanna," Minerva called out.

"Yes, Madam Headmistress," Ayanna said after she popped right by her.

"Where is Severus?" Minerva asked.

"What is this mess?"

"Guardian come and take him," Ayanna said.

"That's impossible," Minerva said. "Harry is in the infirmary."

Minerva rushed out of Severus' chambers. 

___000___000___000 

Poppy checked on Harry. When she saw things were the same, she went back to her office.

She wasn't in her office even for a moment when the alarms she had on, Harry went off. She rushed to his side and started a diagnosis charm. Poppy smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.

She sent a Patronus to alert everyone that Harry was waking up. It didn't take long for everyone to get there.

"Harry," Poppy said. "Harry, can you wake up for me?"

Pansy went to the other side of Harry and grasped his hand. Harry gasped and sat up; Poppy and Pansy took hold of his shoulders and laid him back down.   
Harry looked around and realized he was in the Infirmary.

"What happened?"

Poppy didn't respond; she was performing a diagnostic spell. Harry looked over at Pansy and asked again.

"You were found in the corridor leaning against the wall. You've been unconscious for three days."

Harry looked around and noticed someone wasn't there. "Where's Severus?"

Tears pooled Pansy's eyes. Harry didn't like the feeling that was growing inside of him: despair, hopelessness, loneliness.

"Where's my Little?" Harry asked with more force.

It was known that Guardians were overly protective for their Littles, especially when Lady Magic bonds them together. Guardians are calm, gentle people until their Little is safe and sound; , they become aggressively fierce protectors in case of any harm done to their Littles.

Minerva stepped closer to the cot. "He's not here."

Harry's face became blank. "What do you mean he's not here?"

"I think he was taken by force," Minerva explained.

Harry got up with such speed Pansy, and Poppy didn't notice until he was standing in front of Minerva.

"Are you telling me he was kidnapped?"

Harry's voice was eerily calm.

Minerva said nothing.

The only movement Harry made was arching his eyebrow. "How? Hogwarts protects her Littles. Especially Severus. How could anyone just come in here and take him?"

With each statement, the objects in the room began to rattle as anger surged out of Harry. Objects were flying around hitting the wall. Empty phials exploding where they sat. The cots sliding across the room.

Pansy walked over to Harry in an attempt to calm him down. Nothing was going to calm Harry until he had his Little back.

"Explain this to me," Harry snarled.

"Yes, Hogwarts does protect Littles," Minerva explained. "But the only thing that could override that protection is if someone else was placed as his Guardian."

Everything stopped moving in the room. Harry had a puzzled look on his face. Another Guardian?

"I was under the impression that once a Guardian was placed with a Little, it was for life," Harry said. His voice was much calmer than before.

"Yes," Poppy said. "That is true. Lady Magic has placed Severus with you, but as you know, when Severus isn't in his Little headspace, he is an adult. So, before, someone had to be his Guardian."

"It was the reason Hogwarts put the protection over Severus in the first place," Minerva said.

"All right," Harry calmly said. "Now, from what I am gathering is if Severus was taken off these grounds, it means that it was perceived that I wasn't his Guardian. Who has him?"

"Who has who?"

Draco and Hermione walked into the Infirmary.

"Someone took Severus from his chambers," Pansy explained.

"So," Harry continued. "Why was it assumed that I wasn't Sev's Guardian?"

Everyone in the room looked at Draco.

"Why are you looking at me?" Draco asked.

"Sev is missing," Harry said. "Someone took him from his chambers. Someone severed my bond."

"He hurt you," Draco said. "So, I told him to leave."   
"And for two days, no one checked on him," Harry said.

Harry tried to stay calm. He understood what happened in their chambers was Severus having a temper tantrum - something Sev will answer for when he came back. Things should have been handled differently. He couldn't change the past, though he wished he could. He wanted to punch Draco for inadvertently severing his bond. But the only thing on Harry's mind was finding his Little and bringing him back home.

"So," Harry said. "Who was Sev's pseudo Guardian?"

The room was quiet for a moment before Pansy said something.

"Draco," Pansy called out. "Severus is your godfather, right?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

"Why don't we ask your father?" Pansy suggested. "If anyone would know, it would be him."

"Let's go," Harry said, walking to the door.

Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Hermione walked out of the Infirmary and out of the castle.   
P  
"Apparate to the edge of the property," Draco said before twisting and disappearing.

Harry, Pansy, and Hermione followed suit.

The four former students arrived at the outside gates. Draco waved his wand, causing the steel gate to swing inward.

They walked up towards the door.

Harry began to feel dread seeping into his heart. The closer they got to the mansion, the more upset Harry was feeling. Being bombarded by these feelings let him know that his Guardianship did not sever as he thought but strained. It could be fixed.

Draco and Harry were standing in front of the door. When they opened it, they were physically pulled back as a green ball of light passed by, blasting the door into small bits of splinters. Pansy and Hermione pulled their respective men back just in time.

All four pulled out their wands, and a battle ensued. Curses and jinxes were flying around the room. Harry saw Bellatrix and Rabastan standing in the entranceway in front of the grand staircase. Lucius was at the top of the stairs, throwing a line of curses.

Hermione, Pansy, and Draco were fighting the three former Death Eaters. Harry was caught up in the feelings of his Little. His Guardian magic was building up inside of him. As in the Infirmary, the foundation began to shake, causing the three older wizards to lose their footing, allowing Draco to immobilize and bind them.

Harry wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. His magic was taking him to his Little.

In a small room on the second floor, Harry found his Little. Severus was unconscious on the floor. He was dirty and laying in his own waste. The copper smell of blood was in the air.

Harry saw the many bruises on the Little's back and chest.

Very carefully, Harry lifted his Little Sev, cradling him in his arms. Harry kissed Sev's forehead. He walked out of the room and saw a discarded blanket on the floor; he picked it up and wrapped it around his Little's naked form.

Harry's attention was on his Little. He didn't notice the Aurous milling around the mansion, Hermione talking with Ron, or Draco and Pansy describing to a different set of Aurous about what occurred. Harry walked out of Malfoy manor, apparating back to Hogwarts when he entirely left the grounds.

__________________________________  
TBC..  
__________________________________  
Is Severus alright???  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments  
__________________________________


	14. Get Out Aliveღ

There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds

★★★

Harry held on to Severus as he walked to the Infirmary. The more Harry thought about what his Little went through, the more tears fell from his eyes. His heart was heavy. How could someone be this cruel to a Little?

Littles are precious. They are to be loved and cared for not abused.

Harry walked into the Infirmary where he met Poppy. She walked with Harry, the final way towards the bed. Harry lowered Severus down on the cot. Poppy instantly began a diagnostic spell over Severus' unconscious form. A parchment appeared over the bed displaying all of Severus' ailments and injuries.

Once that was complete, Harry saw Poppy wave her wand again over Severus.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Severus needs a lot of healing," Poppy said, solemnly. "I don't want him changing back to a toddler until he's stable."

"Stable?" Harry exclaimed. "What's wrong with him? What did the parchment say?"

Harry rushed over to where Poppy was standing and grabbed the form.

**Severus Tobias Snape (Potter)**   
**Age: 44; 18mon - 24 mon**   
**Classification: Little**   
**Birthdate: January 9, 1960**   
**Diagnosis**   
**Malnourishment**   
**Dehydration**   
**Welts/Bruises on back, buttocks, legs**   
**Magical core weakened**   
**Diagnosis done by**   
**Madam Poppy** **Pomfrey** **, Medi-Witch**   
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. Who could be so cruel?

"As I said," Poppy said, bringing Harry out of his musing. "I need Severus to stay as an adult. It will be easier on his magical core. His injuries are too severe for a toddler's body."

Harry nodded.

"Do what you have to do," Harry pleaded. "Just bring my Little back to me."

"I will do everything I can," Poppy said.

Poppy put her hand on Harry's arm in an effort to give him some comfort. Gently squeezing. Closing the area off, she got to work.

Harry was a pile of pent up energy. He wanted to be on the other side of that curtain. He wanted to fly and try to clear his mind, but he was glued to the chair, waiting for Poppy to emerge from behind the white screens that encircled the bed.

Poppy worked tirelessly, healing Severus as best as she could. The superficial wounds didn't take long to heal. She had to use several muggle IVs to administer much-needed nutrition and hydration into Severus. She spelled blood replenisher into his system magically.

Poppy stepped out of the closed-off area and walked over to Harry; he had his elbows on his knees, looking down at the floor. She put her hand on his shoulder. Harry stood up and faced her.

"I've done everything I can do," Poppy said. "Because he was so dehydrated and it appears that he hadn't eaten in a while, I had to use IVs to administer the potions faster. He was an adult when all this happened to him, but he was in the mindset of a Little, so it took a toll on him."

"How is he doing?" Harry asked.

"I need to talk to you about something that came to my attention," Poppy said softly.

"What?" Harry asked. "What is it?"  
"There was something I don't think you're aware of."

Poppy walked back behind the curtain. Harry followed. Harry looked at his Little lying on the cot. Even though he was in his adult form, he still seemed so small in Harry's eyes.

Poppy was standing on the side of the cot. She reached down and slid up his sleeve, revealing several straight-lined cuts on his forearm.  
___000___000___000

Harry was sitting on a transfigured chair next to Severus' cot. He refused to move from his Little's side. Not until Severus woke up.

Harry reached over and lightly rubbed Severus' arm over the self-inflicted wounds. How could he have missed this?

Harry thought he did a thorough search of Sev's body when he realized that he was wearing a glamour. Poppy said they weren't old, but just the thought that Sev felt he had to hurt himself made Harry sick.

Harry pulled his chair closer to the bed, careful not to disturb the IVs, combed his fingers through Sev's soft hair.

"You have to come back to me," Harry whispered. "I don't care what you tell me. I am your Guardian, and I love you with all my heart. I want you to fight this. Come back so I can take care of you." Tears  
streamed down Harry's face as he spoke to his Little.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hermione at his side. She was like a sister to him.

"I came as soon as I could," Hermione said, transfiguring a chair for her to sit in.

"What happened at the manor?" Harry asked.

"Lucius was arrested," Hermione said. "A few other suspected Death Eaters were killed. Lucius will be getting Kissed after a trail."

Harry only nodded. The two were silent for a while. Harry kept his eyes on his Little when a thought came to his mind.

"Hermione," Harry said. "I need your help with something."

"Anything," Hermione said.

"I don't want this to happen ever again," Harry said.

"Because of the age difference, I'm not sure if Lucius was the only pseudo-Guardian for Severus. Lady Magic has decreed that Sev is my Little. Is there a way that I can make it permanent? So there no question, no discrepancies, nothing that can take my Little away from me again."

"I'll look into it," Hermione said. She stood up, kissed Harry on his forehead, and left the Infirmary.

Once again, Harry was alone sitting next to Severus. It had been a few hours. During that time, Pansy and Draco showed up and sat with Harry. Pansy didn't try to talk to Harry. She only wanted to give him silent support.

Chaos erupted when an alarm sounded. Harry stood up, leaning over Severus' body. Poppy rushed out of her office. She got to Severus' side and waved her wand casting another diagnostic charm over her patient.

"Sweet Merlin," Poppy gasped.

"What?! What is it?" Harry screamed.

"He's declining," Poppy said.

Poppy began a more in-depth scan to see where the problem was.

Harry stepped back as if he was punched. Pansy stood beside him all this time.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"It seems like Severus' body is not responding to the treatments," Poppy said.

"What can you do? There has to be something you can do to save him."

"He's being put into a magical coma," Poppy said. "This way, it can slow down whatever is attacking his body and resisting treatment."

A coma. Those words replayed over and over in Harry's mind. This can't be true. How could this happen so suddenly?

Everything was great for one minute. Then just like that, all are lost.

Poppy did a more extensive scan to find out the underlining problem.

"Oh, dear," Poppy gasped.

"What is it?" Harry anxiously asked.

"His magical core is depleting," Poppy sighed. "The coma will slow it. Hopefully, it will give his body time to heal and restore his core."  
__________________________________  
TBC  
__________________________________  
Will Severus make it???  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments 😊.  
__________________________________


	15. Death Bedღ.

Only Give up,  
When Your Heart Gives up.

★★★

Harry sat by Severus' bed, tears streaming, trying to stay strong for his Little. Pansy left Harry's side to talk privately with Poppy. Harry ran his fingers through Severus' hair.

"Looks like we have to wash your hair," Harry soothed. "I'll have it so soft. You loved how your hair felt. I couldn't keep you from putting your food-stained hands out of it." Harry smiled through his tears.   
Harry reached out to his Little's lax hand.

"Please," Harry cried. "You can't leave me," bringing Severus' hand to his cheek, "you're my heart. I can't live without you."

Pansy and Poppy walked out of Poppy's office at the same time as Hermione walked into the Infirmary. Hermione stopped when she saw how Harry was sitting by Severus' bed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Pansy. Her voice was low, so as not to disturb Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey had to put Severus in a magical coma," Pansy explained looking over at Harry with a sad expression.

"What?"

Hermione was surprised. She, like everyone, thought that Severus was getting better.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"Severus' magical core is almost depleted," Poppy said, sadly. "Putting him in a magical coma was the only thing I could do in order to save his life. His body isn't responding to anything."

She rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry," Hermione said, putting her hand on Harry's head.

Heaving a deep sigh, Harry reluctantly lifted his head.

"I found a way to do what you asked," Hermione waved her hand, causing a chair to come to her.

"Blood adoption. It will protect Severus as well as always have him under your care only."

"I can't go through this." Harry cried.

"You cannot talk like that," Hermione said harshly.

"Severus is here. Stay strong. He does not need you giving up on him."

"I'm not giving up," Harry said.

"Then be strong for him," Hermione berated.

"Fight for him. Who knows? Maybe performing the blood adoption can help."  
Harry had a stern look on his face. He looked from Hermione to Severus. For the first time since learning that his Little was put in a coma, Harry walked over to Poppy.

"Do you think it'll help?" Harry asked.

"Doing a blood adoption? Becoming my son. Maybe that could help him heal."

"It won't hurt to try," Poppy said. "Once you finish the ritual, we get started."

Harry went back to Hermione.   
"How long will it take to get everything?"

"I'm sure Professor Snape has everything in his stores," Hermione said, smiling. "I'll get Draco, and we'll brew the potion. It shouldn't take long."

"Hurry," Harry pleaded.

Hermione rushed out of the Infirmary. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned down, looking at his Little. Running his fingers through Severus' oily hair.   
___000___000___000  
Hermione headed down to the dungeons when she saw Draco coming in the entrance.

"Hermione," Draco called out.

"Come with me," Hermione ordered, grabbing Draco's arm.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.  
Hermione continued her trek with Draco in tow. Stopping in front of the Potions classroom.

"What are we doing here?"

"I need your help," Hermione said, opening the Potions classroom.

"Harry's going to blood adopt Severus. I need your help brewing the potion."

"Of course," Draco agreed.

The two of them got started on the potion.

___000___000___000

Three hours later, Hermione and Draco walked into the Infirmary. Professor McGonagall was waiting along with Harry, Pansy, and Poppy.

"Finished?" Poppy asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "Sorry it took so long; we had to let it cool."

"Fine," Minerva said. "Let's get this started."

Three hours later, Severus was Harry's son by magic and blood. It wasn't a second after the ritual was finished that Harry wanted Poppy to work on Severus and use his blood to help his Little.

Harry sat on Severus' bed, running his fingers through his Little's hair, praying that this would work. It had to.

"What's taking so long?" Harry asked Poppy after thirty minutes of transferring his blood to help his now son.

"We have to see if it will work," Poppy said, detaching the instruments connecting Severus to Harry.

"No," Harry said harshly, trying to move his arm away from Poppy's reach. "He needs it."  
"You can't give him all your blood," Poppy said strictly. "Let it have an effect."

Harry gave an exasperated sigh. He was tired of waiting; he wanted his Severus back.

The next day, Harry was still waiting. Still, he had not left Severus' side. Harry barely slept. He refused to eat. All his thoughts were to get his Little to wake up.

Pansy stayed by Harry's side. Like Harry, she refused to leave Severus' side, but it was more of being there for Harry than Severus.

An alarm sounded. Poppy rushed to Severus' bedside.

"What's happening?" Harry yelled.

Poppy said nothing. Her attention was on the diagnostic parchment forming in front of her.

"Tell me," Harry ordered.

"It's not working," Poppy sighed. "He's not getting better. I don't know what to do. Maybe you should prepare yourself."

"No," Harry yelled. Pansy grabbed Harry's arm, but Harry snatched it away. "No! I will not let Severus go. I won't allow it."

"His magical core is not regenerating," Poppy sighed.

Harry looked down at his prone Little. He shook his head. He didn't want to believe all this.

He just found his Little. He didn't think he would survive if his Severus died. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. He gripped Severus' shoulders and pulled him to his chest. Slowly rocking back and forth, kissing Severus' temple.

Pansy saw the despair in her boyfriend, and her heart ached for him.

An idea popped into Pansy's head. Maybe it can work; she just needed to do a little more research. She kissed Harry on the top of his head, not that he noticed, before leaving the Infirmary.

__________________________________  
TBC

__________________________________  
What is Pansy planning??  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments.😊

__________________________________


	16. I Surrender Allღ

Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious, you're not really losing it. You're just passing it on to someone else...

★★★

As the days passed, there was no improvement. Severus was still in a magical coma. His vitals didn't get worse, but they didn't get better either.   
Harry has not left his Little's side. He refused to even get up from where he sat. Everyone tried to get Harry to walk around, eat something, get some rest. But the only answer they got was , "I'm not leaving his side."

One night found Harry laying on the edge of Severus' bed asleep. His body finally gave out from staying up for so long. He had his fingers linked with Severus's.   
Harry woke with a crick in his neck. Deep down, he knew he should have laid down, but he just couldn't leave Severus' side. Harry lifted his head when he felt it. It was subtle at first. He almost missed it, but he felt it again-this time stronger.  
Harry looked down and saw that Severus' hand was moving.

"Poppy!" Harry screamed. "Poppy!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her chambers that were located next to her office, adjusting her robes. She ran over to Harry's side.

"He moved," Harry said excitedly. "He moved."

Poppy took her wand out, casting a diagnostic charm.

Harry moved from the chair to the edge of the bed. Holding one of Severus' hands to his chest.

Harry leaned closer to Severus, cupping his cheek and murmuring to him.

"Come back to me, my little one," Harry said softly .   
"Let dada take care of you. I can feel you fighting. Continue to fight and come to me. I miss my Little Sev."

Hermione and Draco walked into the Infirmary and were surprised at what they were witnessing. Poppy working over Severus and Harry sitting on the edge of the bed.

From what they saw of Harry, it looked like now he was a lot more alert.

"He is becoming stable," Poppy announced.

Harry couldn't hold back the tears of joy on hearing the news he wanted to receive everyday.

Hermione and Draco were happy at what they heard and walked over to Harry when something caught Hermione's eye.

"Sweet Merlin," Hermione gasped and stepped away from Draco's side, bumping him in the process.

Hermione's outburst got everyone's attention.

"Severus should be fine," Poppy said, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder.

The matron walked away from Severus and rushed towards Hermione and Draco. They were now lavitating the lifeless body of none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Ms. Parkinson," Poppy exclaimed.   
Harry turned and saw that Pansy was placed on the bed across from Severus.

Harry was torn. He wanted to check on his girlfriend, but he couldn't leave his Little's side. It wasn't as if he could make a choice as Severus refused to let go of his hand. So, Harry decided to wait until Poppy made her assessments and find out what was going on.

"Oh, dear," Poppy sighed.

Harry once again turned towards the other bed.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong with Pansy?"

"She...she doesn't have a magical core," Poppy said. "She's now a squib."

"What?!" Harry yelled.

Harry wanted to stand up and go to her. He was about to pry his hand out of Severus' when he felt a tug on his hand.

When Harry turned to face Severus, Harry's heart burst with love. Severus' eyes were open.

"Sevvy," Harry sighed.

Tears pooled Severus' eyes hearing his Guardian's voice. It was music to his ears.

"I'm sorry, dada," Severus whispered. "I didn't mean it. I'm your Little. You're my Guardian. I want only you. Please, dada, don't turn me away. Please. I'm sorry."  
Harry shushed his Little, putting his fingers over.

"Don't worry yourself," Harry soothed. "I'm here. You are mine. You will never leave me, nor will I ever leave. No matter how many tantrums you have, I'll be here, always."

Pansy woke up and saw that she was lying in one of the cots.

"Is Severus okay?" Pansy asked. Her voice weak but determined.

"He's fine," Hermione assured. "He just woke up."

"I need to see him," Pansy said, attempting to stand up.

"Wait." Hermione, Draco, and Poppy said at the same time. Though Pansy was able to sit up, Poppy successfully kept Pansy from moving.

"You need to rest," Poppy said.

"No," Pansy countered. "I need to be near my family."

Harry heard Pansy's declaration and turned to see her walking towards him and Severus. She sat down in the chair that Harry had vacated just a while ago. With his free hand, Harry reached out and grasped Pansy's hand.

"Pansy, sweetheart," Harry said. "What did you do?"

"I gave you back our Little," Pansy said, smoothly.

"How?" Harry inquired. "What did you do?"

"Hermione and I searched for an answer," Pansy said.

"For anything that could help. We weren't going to stand by and watch this precious Little, who survived a rough childhood, having to be controlled by a madman, and leave this world now that he has found his dada."

"While we looked through the Hogwarts library," Pansy continued. "We couldn't find anything."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"So, I went to my father's library," Pansy said. "He had a lot of dark books. Some spells can take a person's magical core from them. The side effect would be that the witch or wizard wouldn't survive. Now, I was willing to give my life to bring Severus back to you," Pansy looked at Harry, "if it cost me my life. But what I found; there was one way of doing it that wouldn't harm the subject losing their core. It must be a willing participant. It wasn't used because none of the potential castors wanted to willingly give up their magic."

"You transferred your magical core?" Hermione asked.

Harry was shocked when he heard that. He looked from Hermione to Pansy.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Severus is too special, not to."

Pansy leaned over and combed her fingers in Severus' hair.

Severus turned and looked at his former student.

"He's ours to cherish. And that is what we will do." Pansy leaned close to Severus and kissed him on his forehead.

"How did you go about doing it?" Hermione asked, bringing everyone out of that sentimental moment.

"There is an incantation that must be said over a few gathered items," Pansy stated. "Nothing too difficult."

"You are absolutely amazing," Harry said, showing nothing but love towards Pansy.

For the first time, there was doubt and fear on Pansy's face. Harry had never seen Pansy look this upset.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked softly.

"You won't look at me differently now that I don't have powers?" Pansy feebly asked.

Harry pulled Pansy into a one-arm hug. He kissed her temples.

"I will always love you," Harry declared. "Even if you're a fat, old lady with white hairs.

Harry tried to hide the smirk that was growing on his face. It was a wonderful feeling to tease someone again, after so much stress.

Pansy lightly pushed away from Harry, smacking him on his arm.

__________________________________

TBC  
__________________________________  
What now???  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments 😊  
__________________________________


	17. You are Mineღ

  
Because I wanna make sure you don't belong to anyone else before we move forward.

★★★

Now that Severus was awake, everything that happened before came rushing back. He remembered the tantrum he had. He felt guilty, thinking about what he said to his Dada. Yes, his Dada said that he would always be his Guardian. But how could he be okay with that after everything he said to him?

Severus' grip on Harry's hand, and now arm, got tighter. Harry's attention focused back on his Little.

"Sevvy," Harry soothed, smoothening out Severus' hair.

Harry realized something was bothering his Little when he witnessed him changing back to a toddler in front of his eyes. When the transformation was completed, Sev started hysterically crying. Harry picked up Sev and cradled the child to his chest, rocking from side to side. Pansy came over to the other side of the bed, rubbing Severus' back to help calm the toddler down.

Everyone in the Infirmary was disturbed by the miserable cries coming from Severus. Poppy rushed to grab the phial of calming draught to help, but before she could administer to help Sev take the potion, she was stupified to her spot as Sev began to speak.

"Sev bad," Sev cried. Harry quickly wanted to stop Severus' line of thinking but froze when he heard Sev's last word.

"Mama."

Mama? Harry lifted Severus' chin so the toddler could look at him. One thing had to be corrected before he dealt with the issue of "mama." It was Sev's refusal to turn his head that caught Harry's and Pansy's attention to the translucent woman standing next to the other side of the cot. Harry's grip tightened around his Little. He didn't know who this ghost was.

Was she going to hurt his Little?

"Sev bad, mama," Severus said again.

It was the gasping sounds of Minerva and Poppy that reminded Harry that he and Pansy were not alone in the Infirmary.

"Eileen," Minerva gasped.  
"Eileen?" Pansy asked, puzzled.   
"Eileen Snape," Minerva clarified. "Severus' mother."

Harry and Pansy looked down at Severus and then back to Eileen. Sev raised his arms towards his mother ; he wanted to feel his mama again.

Eileen was heartbroken as she looked at her son. Oh, how she wished she could hold her child again. It's been so long since she's seen her son.

Severus' cries doubled when he saw that his mother wasn't coming to him.

"Oh, Sevvy, my baby," Eileen soothed. "Shhh, no more crying. You are a very good boy."

Severus lowered his arms and laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

"No, Sev bad, mama," Sev cried. "Dada no like Sev. No want Sev."

"That's not true, Sevvy," Harry said, rubbing Severus' back.

Pansy looked from Harry and Sev on the bed to Eileen standing (or floating) a few meters away. It was when the idea clicked into her mind.

"Would you like to hold him?" Pansy asked looking towards Eileen.

"Hold him?" Eileen asked. Pansy nodded.   
"Take over me," Pansy suggested. "And you can feel your baby in your arms again."

If a ghost could produce tears, Eileen would have been a crying mess by now.

Just the idea of holding her son, even just for a minute, meant the world to her. Not having words to express her gratitude, Eileen nodded.

Pansy walked over to Eileen and allowed Sev's mother to posses her.

Everyone looked on in amazement as they saw the temporary transformation of Pansy into Eileen.

Eileen (Pansy) walked over to Harry and held out her hands for her son. Sev readily went to his mama.

"Oh, my baby boy," Eileen (Pansy) soothed.

"My sweet baby boy. Mama loves you so much. You are a good boy. You are loved. Your Dada loves you and will take care of you."

She walked back and forth from end to end of the Infirmary, talking in low tones and soothingly rubbing circles on Sev's back. She slightly swayed as she walked.   
Sev's crying turned to sniffles and hiccups.

He was engulfed by the smell he missed. His Mother's scent.

Feeling the caresses of her hand and the security of her hold brought so many memories flooding back.

Eileen (Pansy) looked down and saw that Sev had a small smile on his face and was fighting sleep.

"Would you like to go back to your dada?" Eileen (Pansy) asked.

Sev pressed his body firmly into his mother's arms before nodding his head. Eileen (Pansy) walked back to Harry and transferred Sev into his Dada's waiting arms.

Eileen (Pansy) cupped Harry's face. "I know you will take care of my baby."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry declared firmly reassuring himself in the process. "He's my heart."

Harry needed to get Sev in his night wears. He walked out of the main room of the Infirmary to the bathroom, conjuring a baby bathtub to place in the sink. Getting the water to the right temperature and undressing his Little, Harry gave Sev a bath.

He called for his elf and had Ayana bring some sleepwear and diapers for him.

After Sev was cleaned and dressed, Harry came back into the main room with a sleepy Little in his arms.

Eileen (Pansy) walked the short distance to the next cot sitting on it. Elieen smoothly left pansy's body. Pansy was thrown back a little due to the sudden jerk.  
Eileen turned to face Pansy.

"My sweetie," Eileen said. "I've seen your heart. I know what you've sacrificed. Thank you. I have no words to express my gratitude. I would be honored if you would continue to be a mama for my Sev."

Pansy smiled weakly, "I would be honored."

Eileen smiled and turned back to Harry and Sev. She saw that Sev was asleep, lying on the cot.

"I have wanted to know something," Pansy said.

"Yes," Eileen said, looking back at the woman on the cot.

"Why is Sev a little and not Harry?" Pansy asked. It had bothered her since Hermione had restored her memories of the day she found out Severus was a little.   
__________________________________  
 **TBC**  
__________________________________  
What is the reason behind Severus being a little??  
__________________________________  
Do voice your opinion through votes and comments 😊  
__________________________________


	18. Mummaღ

A mother understands what a child does not say.

★★★

Why is Severus a Little and not Harry?" Pansy asked.

Eileen looked over to the Guardian and the Little on the cot next to them. She couldn't hold back her smile.

Harry wanted to lay Sev back on the cot, but he couldn't do it, he didn't have the heart to let go off his little, at least not yet. Harry situated himself to lean against the bed's headboard with Sev lying against his chest, asleep. He slightly swayed side to side as his hand rubbed soothing circles on Sev's back. He didn't care what was going on around him. His only priority was on the precious bundle in his arms.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Eileen said, looking back over to Pansy.

"Your fault? Why?" Pansy asked as confused as everyone in the Infirmary.

"I left my son too soon," Eileen said. "I've been watching over him, but his childhood wasn't the best. His father was mean, spiteful. Deep down, my Severus wanted the childhood that was robbed from him. With Harry, I only see it differently. His childhood was almost the same as my Sev, but there was a stronger will behind Harry. Harry knew that his life wasn't the life he would show for his children if he had any. Harry wants to show the love that wasn't given to him."

Pansy, feeling a little stronger than moments before, walked over to the cot Harry and Sev were on. Caressing Harry's cheek with one hand while the other was on Sev's head. Her fingers combing through the Little's silky, soft hair.

Harry looked up at her. Eileen went over to the cot and looked at the two young adults and knew that she didn't have to worry about her Sev anymore. Severus has found a family that loved him.

No longer being able to feel her son , Eileen's hand hovered over Pansy's. Pansy looked over to the ghost of Eileen.

"There is one more thing I wish to do for you," Eileen said to Pansy.

Pansy looked at Harry and then back to Eileen. Both were bewildered not knowing what Eileen was talking about.

"I told you I knew what you sacrificed to save my son," Eileen said, smiling. "I would like to give you something. This is my thanks for I know you will love my Severus."

Pansy looked at Eileen as she. She did love her son. Eileen floated closer to Pansy and, once again, went into Pansy's body. Her magic and essence fusing within the witch. Pansy's eyes rolled back into her head as she started falling towards the floor.

Hermione, quick as a flash, stopped Pansy from hitting the floor. Her wand pointing to her now unconscious figure. She then floated Pansy's body to the next cot.

Harry forgot everyone was still in the room. Still, he was grateful that Hemione was able to catch Pansy before she could have hurt herself.

Poppy rushed to Pansy's side, quickly casting a diagnostic charm over the young Slytherin and gasped .

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, his voice full of worry. "What's wrong? Is Pansy okay?"

"She's fine," Poppy said, smiling. "Just magical exhaustion."

"Magical exhaustion?" Hermione asked confusion written all over her face.

"But she gave her magic core to Professor Snape."

"Well, it's back," Poppy smiled. "Just let her rest."

Hermione and Draco left the Infirmary. Poppy walked towards her office, passing Minerva; the two elder witches looked at each other in a silent conversation. Minerva looked at her former students and waved her hand.

Moving the small table between the two cots, the bed Harry was on, and the one Pansy was on, came together.

"A family should stay together," Minerva said, before walking out of the Infirmary, leaving Harry alone with the two his loved ones.

___000___000___000

A few hours later, Poppy saw that Harry, Pansy, and Severus were still asleep. Not wanting to disturb the small family, she cast a silencing charm around their now enlarged bed, so she could work around the Infirmary without disturbing their sleep. Also, a privacy charm so the small group had privacy and no onlookers watching.

___000___000___000

Harry woke up, a little bewildered as to what woke him. His sleep-addled brain took in his surrounding, reminding him of what happened earlier.

Squirming in his arm, brought Harry back to what woke him up. Looking down, Harry saw Sev mewling, his forehead grinding against his chest. It wasn't uncomfortable for Harry, but that would explain what woke him. Leading to the conclusion that Sev was in the middle of a nightmare.

Harry started rubbing calming circles on Sev's back while whispering reassuring words to him.

"Shh, all is well, my little one. You are safe now. It's just a dream. Dada's here."  
Pansy woke beside Harry due to the commotion.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked. Her voice   
groggy from sleep.

"Nothing, my love," Harry said. "Just a nightmare."

Pansy sat up next to Harry, not noticing that they were in the same, now transfigured, cot.

She put her hand on the back of Sev's head, whispering soothing words to the little child.

After a few short minutes, Sev calmed down, snuggling into Harry's arms. Pansy leaned over, kissing the Little's temple.

Both young adults lowered themselves back down on the bed. Harry placed Sev between them, snuggling together, falling back asleep.

Sev instinctively slid closer to Pansy, whispering one word before succumbing back to sleep.

"Mumma."

A golden shimmer engulfed Pansy and Sev as lady magic approved of their bond.

__________________________________  
TBC..  
__________________________________  
Severus bonded to Pansy.... What do you think????  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments  
__________________________________


	19. Marry Meღ

I can’t promise that life will be heavenly all the time. There will be times when life will be hell… but I promise we’ll go through it together, always. Will you marry me?

★★★

The first thing Harry noticed was there was no one laying against him. Without sitting up, Harry opened his eyes and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Lying next to him was the woman he loved, cradling his heart, his Little. Sev was wrapped in Pansy’s arms. Pansy looked so peaceful. Harry slid closer to his love and kissed her on the forehead. Looking at his family, Harry never thought this would happen to him. Family. He found a family. Harry closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him once again.

The next morning, Pansy and Harry woke up a few seconds apart. When their eyes met, a smile graced Pansy’s face. She looked down at the precious bundle in her arms.

“I can see how you can love him so deeply,” Pansy whispered.

“He has that effect on you,” Harry said, carding his fingers through Severus’ soft hair.

“We need to get up,” Pansy said, “and get back to a schedule. I know you gave Sev a bath yesterday, but I want to give him a deep clean bath. I know there wasn’t much you could do in the Infirmary washroom.”

“No,” Harry whispered. “There wasn’t much room at all. Plus, I want to get him into his clothes. These are okay, but their too rough for his sensitive skin."

Pansy was going to answer when Severus started squirming against her.

“I think our Little is waking up.”

Rubbing his eyes, Severus curled into the warmth that surrounded him. The first thing he noticed was he was lying against something soft. For a brief second, Severus thought that his Da didn’t want him, but that feeling quickly dissipated when he heard his Da’s voice.

“Well, my little Dragon,” Harry said, rubbing his hand up and down his side

“Let me see my baby’s eyes.”

Severus laid back and looked at his Guardian, smiling.

“Are you ready to go back to our chambers?” Harry asked. He leaned down and kissed Sev on the tip of his nose.

Severus giggled.

Severus looked over at Pansy and could feel warmth and comfort coming from her.

“You’re my mumma,” Severus said with conviction.

“Yes, I am,” Pansy said, equally confidant.

Harry was bewildered at what he was witnessing. He wasn’t jealous of this new relationship. Actually, Harry was stoked.

When Severus first learned of Harry’s girlfriend, Harry worried about Severus’ reaction towards her. He was Pansy’s former Head of House. Harry was also worried about Pansy’s reactions towards Severus when she found out his classification. But seeing them now and hearing the confidence in their voices made his heart soar.

“Well, look who’s awake.”

Pansy and Harry looked towards the location of the voice and saw Madam Pomfrey walking towards them.

“How are we feeling today?” Poppy asked, waving her wand over Severus to check his vitals.

“We’re doing great,” Harry said, sitting up in the bed. Pansy followed.

Looking at the results of her scans, Poppy concluded, “Well, it looks like Severus is doing very well.” Sitting down at the foot of the bed, “Now, Sev, I want you to make sure you stay out of danger. I don’t want to see you hurt anymore.”

Severus wiggled out of Pansy’s arms and crawled over to the matron who quickly picked up the small child and wrapped him in her arms.

“I promise, Poppy,” Severus said, hugging Poppy around her neck.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Poppy said. She tickled Severus side and was rewarded with a squeal of delight. When she let the Little go, Sev crawled towards Harry.

“Pansy,” Poppy called, standing up, walking to the other side of the cot. “I want to check you as well. You gave us a small scare as well.”

Waving her wand over Pansy in a different manner than she did with Severus, Poppy wanted to look at the former student’s magical core. When she got the results, Poppy couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“What?” Pansy asked. “What have you found?”

“You sacrificed your magic to save our Severus,” Poppy stated.

Pansy nodded in agreement.

“Well, I think Eileen gifted you with her magic,” Poppy smiled.

“So, I can perform magic?” Pansy asked.

“Yes,” Poppy nodded. “But I think you may want to go back to Olivander’s and get a new wand. Your magical signature is slightly different.”

Pansy and Harry looked at each other in shock.

___000___000___000

The small family headed back to Severus’ chambers. For the first time, in a long time, Severus never felt like a true home to him. It was just a place where he was welcomed. Understood and treated well with his secret of being a Little held. When Severus crossed the threshold in Harry’s arms, the feel of his chambers changed.

“I’m going to get Sev cleaned up,” Harry said. “Why don’t you make yourself at home?”

Pansy nodded as she walked over to the sofa.

Harry headed towards the side corridor when Sev started squirming in Harry’s arms.

“What’s the matter, Little Dragon?” Harry asked  
Sev reached out towards Pansy. “Mumma.”

Harry and Pansy looked at each other, bewildered. Harry tried to keep his smile off his face. Deep down he always wanted Sev to welcome Pansy into his life. Seeing it happen now filled his heart with gladness.

Pansy slowly walked over to the pair and held out her hands. She was surprised when Sev leaned down, falling into her arms. Sev wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. Pansy kissed Sev’s temple.

Harry stepped closer to Pansy and whispered in her ear.

“The nursery is the third door on the right. The full bathroom is attached to the room.”

Before Harry moved away, he kissed her on her cheek.

“Let’s get cleaned up, my little Slytherin,” Pansy said, walking down the small corridor.

Harry was about to call for breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

“Hey,” Harry said after opening the door and seeing Hermione.

“Poppy told us you left,” Hermione said.

“I found out something on the case.”

“Come in,” Harry said, stepping aside. They made themselves comfortable on the couch.

“Lucius was arrested and sent to Azkaban,” Hermione said.

Harry was glad to hear that but knew that he was still his friend’s dad. “How is Draco handling this?”

“He’s handling it,” Hermione said. “Also, it was discovered that Lucius Malfoy wasn’t the only one behind this. Bellatrix Lestrange was the one that masterminded this. She received the Kiss.”

Harry couldn’t say he was upset about that. She deserved to be Kissed. He never had good feelings with her especially after she killed Sirius.

“Thank you for letting me know,” Harry said, standing up.

Hermione stood as well, “You’re welcome. Where is Pansy and Professor Snape?”

“Hermione,” Harry said smiling. “Severus. He’s not your Professor anymore. And he’s my Little. You can’t keep calling him Professor when he’s a toddler.”

Hermione laughed nervously. “It seems weird. I know. Well, I will try."

Hermione and Harry hugged.   
“I will let you go,” Hermione said. “I know family time when I see it.”

Harry escorted Hermione to the door.

“Thanks for the information.”

“You’re welcome.”

When Harry closed the door, Pansy and a very clean Severus came back in the room.

“Did we miss someone?” Pansy asked. Harry walked over to the pair. Both meeting in the sitting room.

“Hermione just came over to tell me something,” Harry said, taking Severus from her arms. “So, did you have fun with Pansy?”

“Yes,” Severus exclaimed. “We played with the bubbles. I got a beard as long as Albus.”

“I’m going to call for breakfast,” Pansy said, getting up, heading to the fireplace.

Harry laughed at the carefree nature of his Little. Harry looked over at Pansy. She never looked more beautiful. A thought has been running around in his head and now was the perfect time to implement it.

“Little Dragon,” Harry said, “I need you to help me with something.”

Severus clapped and bounced up and down on Harry’s lap. Harry leaned over and whispered in Sev’s ear. Severus looked at Harry and nodded.

“What are you two up to?” Pansy said, seeing Harry and Severus whispering to each other.

Severus hopped down from Harry’s lap and walked over to Pansy. He raised his hands. Pansy quickly picked the toddler up. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Harry looked on and watched as tears pooled in his love’s eyes. He got up and joined them.

“Oh, Harry,” Pansy gasped.

Harry knelt in front of her, waving his wand. A small velvet box floated into the room. Pansy gasped covering her opened mouth.

“Harry,” Pansy cried.

“I’ve waited too long for this,” Harry said, looking up at the two most precious people in his life . Opening the box, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Pansy cried nodding her head. “Of course.”

Harry stood up and kissed Pansy, hugging both Pansy and Severus.

“Took you long enough,” Pansy laughed.  
__________________________________  
 **The End...**  
__________________________________  
Do voice your prospective through votes and comments  
__________________________________  
Hope you enjoyed the story 😉  
__________________________________


	20. Note by the Authorღ

If you have finished reading the book, you might have noticed the unusual chapter titles. Go back and look at them again. Each of them is a title of a song!!  
How many artists can you recognise?  
Here's the complete list...

★★★

1.A New Day has Come- Celine Dion

2.My Little Secret- Xscape

3.As Tears Go By- The Rolling Stones

4.My Girl- The Temptations

5.Dazed and Confused- Ruel

6.My Heart won't Lie- Reba McEntire

7.Obliviate- Alexandre Deaplat

8.Mischief Managed- John Williams

9.Living a Lie- Varna

10.Scared to be Lonely- Dua Lipa and Martin Garrix

11.Rescued- Lauren Daigle

12.Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace

13.Death Bed- Beabadoobee and Powfu

14.I Surrender All- Israel Houghton

15.You are Mine- David Hass

16.Mumma- Kailash Kher

17.Marry Me- Jonita Gandhi

★★★


	21. Art Workღ




	22. Thank Youღ

☆☆☆

"When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile."

Yes, You!!!   
The one who's reading this  
Smile because it makes you look beautiful. :)

☆☆☆

Hope that made you smile. :)

☆☆☆

Keep Safe keep smiling.

☆☆☆


	23. Others Books By Sakshi Agarwalღ

** * ** ** 𝙁𝙖𝙣𝙛𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 ** **** ** 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙠𝙨 ** ** * **

-𝗖𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱 (A reverse role Harry Potter fanfiction)  
-𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗚𝗶𝗳𝘁 𝗢𝗳 𝗟𝗼𝘃𝗲 (A snamione fanfiction)  
-𝗪𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗔𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗻 (A dramione fanfiction)  
-𝗣𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗶𝘀𝗲 (A serveritus fanfiction)

★★★


End file.
